Raising Our Saiyan Child
by dbzlover135
Summary: Gohan ends up getting a divorce with Videl but he soon falls head over heels with his best friend, also Vegeta's daughter, Sapphire. She ends up getting pregnant with their child and Videl tries everything to get rid of both Sapphire and the baby. Will Videl succeed at getting rid of them or will she fail just like her father always does? Sapphire is my OC, don't like don't read!
1. Saiyan Banquet

_**Raising Our Saiyan Child **_

**Chapter 1: Saiyan Banquet**

* * *

It has been a year since Goku left with Shenron and the dragon balls.

Everyone has been training non-stop just in case another threat came to Earth.

Also, they all have been enjoying their time of peace.

Except for Gohan.

He and Videl had gotten into a lot of arguments.

She would say that he needed to quit training and start spending time with her and Pan.

He never understood why she would get so mad.

He only trained every other day.

And when he wasn't training he would go out to the city with both of them.

When Videl had enough she filed a divorce.

It was hard on Pan.

Never before had she thought her parents would get a divorce.

Her father wasn't the type of person to get in an argument with.

He has such a kind heart and sweet personality its hard to be mad at him.

But her mother sure did have an attitude problem.

She treated Gohan like dirt all the time.

Pan now stays with Videl during the week and her father during the weekend.

The court decided to let Videl see her more since Gohan is working a lot.

It makes Gohan sad that he only gets to see his daughter during the weekend.

But it was better than nothing.

Videl now lives at her fathers mansion.

Gohan will sometimes stop by when he has to pick up Pan for the weekend and gets a death glare from Hercule.

He was sad over a couple of weeks until his best friend came into the picture.

Sapphire, Vegeta's daughter and also a full-blooded saiyan.

She has waist length black hair, bangs like Vegeta had as a child, black eyes, and a cheerful attitude.

They both have been best friends ever since Vegeta, Sapphire, and Nappa landed on Earth.

When Sapphire heard about the divorce she flew over and checked on Gohan.

He would always say how much he loved Videl so she guessed that he was taking it very hard.

As they both spent a lot of time together they noticed how much they loved each other.

So Gohan proposed to Sapphire and they got married.

After Gohan fought Vegeta of course.

Vegeta demanded that if Gohan wanted his daughters hand in marriage that he would have to beat him in a fight first.

And when Gohan did, they got married.

Soon after, Sapphire was pregnant with their child.

Both saiyans wanted the gender to be a surprise so they never found out the gender yet.

Unlike other pregnancies, hers only lasts eight-months because of how much saiyan blood the child has.

Half-breeds take six-months, full-blooded saiyans take four-months, and saiyans with a quarter of different blood in their veins is eight-months.

Currently, all the Z Fighters were at Capsule Corporation for the Saiyan Banquet.

A Saiyan Banquet is kind of like a baby shower but for saiyan royals.

Every guest has to make a gift for the child out of strong wood or metal since the child will destroy anything it gets its hands onto.

If a guest does not give a gift for the child, once the baby is born it will have a hatetred towards that person.

Vegeta had explained this to everyone before the banquet so they had time to make something.

Sapphire was sitting at the buffet table stuffing her face.

Since she was pregnant she ate even more than she usually did.

Gohan had to run to the store nearly every five-seconds.

"Sapphire!" Bulma yelled.

She raised her head up from the food.

"Huh?"

"Time to open your gifts."

She whined.

"Do I have to? Can't I just eat all this food?"

"No! Now come on!"

She sighed and walked over to the table.

She sat down and narrowed her eyes at her step-mother.

Bulma handed her the first box from Krillin, 18, Roshi, and Marron.

She opened the box and smiled at the gift.

It was a metal teething ring with baby designs on it like rattles, baby bottles, pacifers, etc.

"Thanks you guys."

"No problem 'Phire." Krillin said.

She opened the next present which was from Yamcha.

It was a wooden baseball bat.

She raised an eyebrow at him.

He smiled.

"Hey, if its a boy I can teach him how to play baseball."

"And if its a girl?"

He scratched his head in thought and then snapped his fingers.

"If its a girl and she's anything like you she can break things with it."

She smiled.

"I like it, thanks."

Gohan took the baseball bat from her.

"I'll just be holding onto this."

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Good idea." Trunks said.

Gohan handed her the next box which was from Goten, ChiChi, and the Ox King.

Both her and Gohan smiled at the gift.

It was the exact hat that Goku had given to Gohan when he was four.

It was red, had the four-star dragon ball on it, and the best part was it looked brand new.

"Wow, its great." Gohan said.

"I thought it would be a good idea if my grandchild had the same hat that you wore as a child."

Sapphire handed it to Gohan so he could hold it.

The next present was from Vegeta.

She smiled when she saw the gift.

It was a royal saiyan rattle.

It was blue and when you shook it there were two saiyans firing energy blasts at each other.

"I love it father."

He smirked.

"I knew you would, even my grandchild deserves to use that rattle."

"Thanks dad."

"Anything for you."

Bulma handed her the next present.

It was from Bra, Trunks, and Bulma.

When she opened it, it was a wooden box.

It was painted red and had zig-zags in blue going around it.

She raised an eyebrow and held it in her hands.

"What is it?"

"Turn the handle." Bra said.

She looked at the handle on the side and began to turn it.

A song began to play and then a hand-carved Ozaruu popped out.

She smiled.

"This is so cool."

"I carved the great ape." Trunks said.

"Well you have some skills little brother."

He smiled.

"Thanks."

"Is that all the gifts?" Gohan asked.

"Not yet!" A voice yelled.

They all looked over and saw Pan running up to them.

Gohan kneeled down when she stopped in front of him.

"Pan? Shouldn't you be with your mother?"

"I slipped out, I wanted to give you the gift I made for my baby sister or brother."

He smiled and ruffled her hair.

"You'll be a great big sister."

She gave him a toothy grin.

Gohan handed Sapphire the small box.

She opened it up and smiled from the gift.

It was a small brown teddy bear with a red bowtie wrapped around its neck.

"Its wonderful Pan, where did you get it?"

"Its my old bear, I outgrew it and thought it would make a great gift."

"Well I have to agree, come here."

Pan walked over to Sapphire and hugged her.

She kissed Pan's forehead.

"I'm glad you like it." Pan said.

"Why wouldn't I? Its a gift from you, I'd love it no matter what it is."

"Your just saying that."

Sapphire chuckled and let her go.

Everyone began to converse and make bets about what gender the baby would be.

Gohan hugged Sapphire from behind and rubbed her stomach.

She placed her hand over Gohan's that was on her swollen stomach.

"You'll be a great mother."

"Do you really think so?"

"Of course, do you see how well you are with Pan?"

"Pan is eleven-years old though."

"You did fine with Trunks and Bra when they were born."

She sighed.

"I know."

He kissed her cheek.

"Want to go home and get some rest?"

"Sure."

He looked over at Vegeta.

"Vegeta."

Said man looked over.

"What Kakkabrat?"

Gohan rolled his eyes at the nickname.

Sometimes Vegeta will call him Kakkabrat since he is Goku's first born.

"Were going to head home, Sapphire is tired."

"Alright, goodnight."

"Night." They both said.

Pan ran up to them.

"Can I go with you guys?"

Gohan kneeled down.

"Pan your supposed to be with your mother."

"Please papa? Only this one night, I'll call mom and tell her."

He sighed.

"Alright just this one time."

She smiled and hugged him.

"Your the best! Thanks!"

He nodded and stood up.

He picked Sapphire up in his arms, since the baby was draining her of her energy, and flew off.

When they reached their mountain-side home, Gohan let her down.

She wobbled a bit and held onto him for balance.

They all walked inside and went to their appropriate rooms.

Gohan helped Sapphire change into her pajamas.

She wore gray sweatpants and one of his navy-blue shirts.

He helped her lie down and kissed her temple.

"I'm going to go check on Pan."

She yawned.

"Alright."

He walked out of their room and into Pan's spare one.

She was about to lie down in her bed when she heard her door open.

She smiled at her father.

"Hi papa."

"Getting ready for bed?"

"Yep."

He kissed her head.

"Love you Panny."

"Love you too papa."

He closed her door and walked back to his room.

When he got there, Sapphire was already asleep.

He laid beside her and wrapped an arm around her waist.

He rubbed her stomach and smiled.

He couldn't wait until she gave birth.


	2. Videl's Anger

_**Raising Our Saiyan Child **_

**Chapter 2: Videl's Anger **

* * *

Gohan yawned and rubbed his eyes.

He looked to his left and didn't see Sapphire beside him.

He narrowed his eyes and looked for her energy.

She was in the kitchen.

He climbed out of his bed and stretched his muscles a bit.

He took a shower and once he was finished he dressed in black dress pants and a white long-sleeve button up shirt.

He walked out of his and Sapphire's bedroom, seeing her making breakfast for herself and Pan.

Pan was in her usual outfit and was sitting at the kitchen table.

She looked to the side when she heard footsteps and smiled at her father.

"Hi papa."

"Hello Pan."

Sapphire glanced at him and gave him a smile.

"Morning Gohan."

He sat down beside Pan at the kitchen table and looked at his mate.

"Shouldn't you be resting Sapphire?"

She rolled her her eyes.

"Calm down Gohan, I was hungry and I noticed Pan was up so I decided to make us breakfast."

She turned around and gave Pan chocolate-chip pancakes, scrambled eggs, and bacon.

She laid some down on two other plates and gave one to Gohan and kept one for herself.

He rubbed her hand when she sat down.

"I just worry, you shouldn't overexert yourself."

She chuckled.

"Its only breakfast Gohan."

"I know but the baby is due any day now."

"Well the baby says '_let me eat'_."

He kissed her hand and began to eat.

They were interrupted by someone banging on the door very harshly.

Gohan wiped his mouth and stood up.

When he opened the door, a woman pushed past him making his eyes widen.

"Videl what are you doing?"

She glared at him.

"Where is my daughter? I know she's around here somewhere."

"She's not just your daughter."

"Where is she?"

He rubbed his temples.

"In the kitchen."

She walked into the kitchen making Pan nervously smile.

She placed her fork down and swallowed the food in her mouth.

"Hi momma."

Videl crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes at her only child.

"Pan what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to give Sapphire and papa my gift for the baby."

She glared at Sapphire.

Said saiyan rolled her eyes.

"I won't be as childish as you and argue, I'm more mature than that." Sapphire said.

She smirked at the pregnant woman.

"Are you now? Then why did you kill people for fun?"

Her eyes widened.

Videl found out back in highschool that she worked for Freeza and killed planets for him.

Ever since then she calls her a murderer.

She glared at Videl and stood up.

"I did not do that for fun! I was forced to!"

"Excuses excuses, come on Pan you can not be around murderers."

"But mom-"

"Lets go."

Sapphire clenched her teeth together in anger, nearly breaking her teeth.

Pan gave Sapphire an apologetic look and hopped off the chair.

Videl grabbed her hand and walked out of the house.

Gohan shut the door behind her and Pan.

He walked up to Sapphire and cupped her face.

"Calm down Sapphire she's gone."

She shut her eyes and removed his hands from her face.

She sat down and rested her head on her hand.

"Am I a murderer?"

He kneeled in front of her and rested his hands on her knees.

"Of course not, Freeza forced you to kill those people thats not your fault."

"Because of Freeza I'm labeled as a murderer."

"You were a child and when I met you I could tell you didn't want to kill those people."

A few tears escaped her eyes.

"I didn't."

He placed a hand over hers that was on her stomach.

"Well now you and I get to start our own family and teach our baby girl or boy right from wrong."

She nodded and wiped her tears.

She chuckled.

"Damn hormones."

He smiled and placed his forehead against hers.

"I like it, you rarely ever cry and I like it when you show your true emotions."

She smiled.

"Crying is for the weak."

"Not exactly, sometimes it helps you not be stressed."

She smirked at him.

"Is that why baby's cry a lot?"

He opened his mouth to reply but closed it.

"No, they cry because they want something."

"So could an adult."

He smiled and kissed her temple.

"You could be a lawyer."

"I know."

* * *

Videl growled angerily as she paced back and forth in her fathers mansion.

When she got home Pan went straight to her room.

She knew her mother would throw a fit about Sapphire and she didn't want to hear.

Pan liked Sapphire, maybe even a little more than Videl.

Hercule watched his daughter pace with anger.

"Videl are you alright?"

"No I'm not because of Sapphire her and Gohan will have a baby."

"I thought you didn't care for him anymore."

"I don't but she doesn't deserve him, she's a killer."

"You'd need a super killer to kill her."

She smirked.

"Or a super saiyan."

"But Sapphire is a super saiyan three."

"I know someone who is stronger than her."

Hercule cocked an eyebrow.

She grabbed her keys and ran out of the mansion.

She jumped into her car and drove off.

When she arrived at her destination, she banged on the door.

A woman on a floating crystal ball, known as Baba, opened the door.

"What do you want? Can't you see I'm closed for the day?"

"I want to bring someone back for the day."

"Come back tomorrow."

"I can't wait until tomorrow."

Baba narrowed her eyes at the blue-eyed woman.

"You will if you want this person back for the day."

She growled and sat down.

"Fine."

The old woman raised an eyebrow.

"What are you doing?"

"Waiting until tomorrow."

"But its one in the afternoon."

"Whats your point? You said wait until tomorrow so I will."

She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever."

Baba entered her home and shut the door.

Videl sighed with boredum.

She jumped when her phone began to ring and answered it.

"Hello?"

_"Mom where did you go?"_

"I went to go visit a friend, don't worry Pan."

_"When will you be back?"_

"Around tomorrow."

_"Oh okay."_

"Love you."

_"Same to you."_

She hung up her phone and put it in her pocket.

Hours passed by and Videl had fallen asleep.

She waited outside all night long and when the next day came around, she was awoken by a bucket of cold water being dumped over her.

She screamed and glared at a pink ghost with a hat.

"What the hell was that for?!"

"Baba will see you now."

She stood up and walked into the small home.

Baba was sitting on her crystal ball waiting for her.

"You weren't kidding when you said you'd stay there until tomorrow."

Videl sat on a couch in front of her.

"Can you just bring someone back for me?"

"Fine fine, but only if you pay me one-million zeni."

Her eyes widened.

"One-million zeni!? Are you insane!"

"Those are my terms, either that or nothing."

She growled and pulled out her check book.

"You take checks right?"

Baba nodded.

She filled out the check and handed it to her.

The witch removed her hat and put the check inside of it.

She put her hat back on and cleared her throat.

"So who do you want brought back?"

"Someone evil, someone stronger than even Goku."

Baba looked at her shocked.

"Are you crazy? I can't do that."

"I paid you your money now you bring me back anyone I ask for."

"Fine."

She snapped her fingers and a red binder appeared in front of her.

Videl raised an eyebrow.

"What's this?"

"Everyone who is in Hell, it gives you their name and what their down there for."

She opened the binder and flipped through the pages.

She saw Cell, Freeza, Omega Shenron, and all sorts of saiyans.

Her eyes landed on a familiar face.

She pointed at his picture.

"I want him."

Baba's eyes widened.

"Are you sure? He's a bit crazy."

"I'm very sure, now go get him."

"Alright."

Baba formed a small hole and stepped through it.

Videl waited a couple of minutes and Baba came back with the person she selected.

She smirked evilly.

"Perfect."

"Just tell him what you want him to do."

She nodded.

"Broly I want you to kill Sapphire and her unborn child."

He looked around.

He grit his teeth together and clenched his fists.

"Where is Kakkarot?"

"I'll tell you where Kakkarot is after you kill Sapphire."

"Fine but you better not be lying or I'll kill you next."

"I'm not."

"Where is Sapphire?"

"At Mt. Paoz but if you go to one of the cities and flare your energy, she should come to you."

He smirked and laughed.

"Finally someone to kill!"

He powered up making Baba and Videl fly back.

Baba screamed when her home was being torn up.

He flew off and disappeared.

"I hate that legendary super saiyan! He destroyed my home!"

"He better get my deed done."

The witch looked at Videl.

_"Maybe I shouldn't have brought him back, what am I saying, those saiyans will destroy him...I hope."_ She thought.


	3. Broly Back For The Day!

_**Raising Our Saiyan Child **_

**Chapter 3: Broly Back for the Day?!**

* * *

Gohan laughed as he watched his little brother, who wasn't too little anymore, try making a burger.

They all decided to have a little cookout since it was such a nice day out.

Since it was finally the weekend, Pan was able to stay over without being yelled at.

Goten told them that he would be able to make the burgers like a pro.

The downside is, Goten has never made a burger before in his life.

Now the grill was on fire.

Pan and ChiChi gathered buckets of water and dumped it over the grill, making the fire go out.

He smiled nervously.

"Anybody else want take-out?"

They all laughed.

Goten, Sapphire, Gohan, and Pan all stopped laughing when they sensed a terrible power.

ChiChi and Ox King looked at them curiously.

"Whats the matter?" ChiChi asked.

"Its...Its Broly." Goten said.

"I thought we killed Broly all those years ago." Gohan said.

"We did but now he's back."

"We have to stop him before he blows up the planet."

They all looked at Sapphire.

She was standing up and cracking her knuckles.

Gohan gave her a serious look.

"You are going to stay here."

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"But Gohan I'm the only one who can stand a chance against him, I'm a super saiyan three."

"I know but I don't want you or our baby getting hurt."

She frowned.

She knew there was no arguing with him about something like this.

"Fine."

He pecked her lips.

He looked down at Pan.

"Pan, you watch over Sapphire."

"Right."

"Mom, you and grandpa go home and stay inside no matter what."

They nodded and ran towards their home.

"Should I call Trunks?" Goten asked.

He shook his head.

"My guess is that the others have already sensed him and are on their way towards him now."

Pan hugged her father.

"Please be safe papa."

Gohan rubbed her head.

"I will be."

Both Son brothers powered up and took off.

Sapphire frowned in sadness.

She hated not being able to help fight.

She felt useless and weak when she wasn't helping.

"We better get inside Sapphire."

Pan grabbed her hand and began dragging her towards Gohan and her house.

* * *

When Gohan, Goten, and the other Z Fighters made it to Broly, he was in his normal form.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes at him.

"How are you here Broly? Your supposed to be dead."

"I was told to take care of someone and once I do I'll kill Kakkarot."

"Lets just make this easy for you big guy and you give up now." Majuub said.

He laughed evilly.

"There's something you weaklings should know before we begin."

"What's that?" Trunks asked.

"When I was in Hell I unlocked a new transformation and I think you all will love it."

He clenched his teeth together and began to scream.

They all covered their eyes from his power.

"It can't be!" Goten yelled.

Once he finished screaming they all were frozen in fear.

Standing before them was a super saiyan three Broly.

He looked like he usually does in his legendary super saiyan form except with super saiyan three hair and no eyebrows.

He smirked from their expressions.

"You all seem scared, I feel generous today why don't I end your lives quickly."

"I don't think so Broly!"

Vegeta turned into a super saiyan two and flew towards him.

Broly grabbed him by his face and smashed him into the ground.

Trunks and Goten attacked next but were pushed aside like flies.

They all tried beating him but none of them left a scratch on him.

Gohan lifted his head off the ground and looked up at Broly.

He was laughing at all of them.

"Wh-Who is...the person...you have to...take care of?"

Broly smirked down at him.

"A saiyan by the name of Sapphire and her unborn brat."

His eyes widened.

"Wh-Why?"

"I was told to kill her, I could care less why."

He floated into the air and took off.

Gohan shook with anger and fear of losing his koi.

"No...no...NO!"

Trunks, Goten, Majuub, and Vegeta all looked at him.

He began to power up even higher than his mystic form.

Their eyes widened from shock.

"Wow, I never knew Gohan was this strong." Trunks said.

Goten smiled weakly.

"Thats my older brother for you."

* * *

Back at Sapphire and Gohan's home, Pan and Sapphire were hiding in the bathroom.

Pan gasped when she sensed Broly on his way towards them.

"Why is he on his way here?"

Sapphire gulped and rubbed her stomach.

She couldn't have Broly find Pan.

Pan was like a daughter to her.

"Pan I want you to go hide."

She looked up at the pregnant woman.

"Why?"

"I don't want you getting hurt."

"I'll be fine and your pregnant you should be the one hiding."

"Just do as I say!"

She winced from her outburst.

"Okay but if he attacks you I'm coming to help."

Sapphire smiled.

"You could help by getting your father and the others."

"Right."

Pan ran out of the bathroom and hid until Broly passed by.

Sapphire grabbed one of the cushions from the couch and ran outside.

"NIMBUS!"

She knew with the baby draining her energy she wouldn't be able to fly.

And she also knew that the Nimbus didn't allow her to sit on it because of her unpure heart.

When the yellow cloud landed in front of her, she placed the cushion on it and sat on top.

The cloud zoomed off at a very fast speed.

Sapphire looked behind her when she didn't sense Broly behind her anymore.

She let out a breath of relief and turned to look in front of her.

Her eyes widened when she saw Broly in front of her.

The Nimbus stopped right in front of him.

She gulped.

He laughed and smirked at her.

"Scared? You should be."

She was stunned that he was a super saiyan three.

"You were never a super saiyan three before, how is this possible?"

"I trained."

He pulled his fist back to hit her but the Nimbus dropped towards the ground.

He fazed behind her and knocked her off the flying cloud.

She stumbled across the ground and picked herself up.

She glared at him.

She then took notice of his halo.

Her eyes widened slightly when she realized how he was back.

"Wait a second, you aren't alive at all! Baba brought you back for the day."

"How did you know?"

"Gohan told me about Baba and just by noticing your halo I know your not alive."

He smirked.

"Smart girl but both you and your offspring will die."

She protectively placed a hand over her stomach.

Broly jumped towards her to kick her in the stomach but she turned around making him kick her in the back.

She landed on her hands and knees, panting.

"How can I beat him? Where are the others?" She mumbled.

"You should just stay still and accept your demise."

She smiled.

"Like hell that will ever happen."

He growled and picked her up by her hair.

She placed her hands on his and tried to remove his hands.

He laughed.

"Your too weak to even land a punch on me, the brat is draining you of all your energy."

She clenched her teeth together.

He placed a hand over her stomach making her eyes widen.

She kicked him in his private area making him wince in pain.

Even if he's a super saiyan three, every man has the same weakness.

He let go of her making her drop to the ground.

She stumbled across the ground and clutched her stomach when it began to hurt.

She growled in pain and gasped when she realized what was happening.

The baby was coming.

_"Oh no, not now! You had to pick now of all times!"_ She thought.

Broly glared at her and his shadow formed over her.

She looked back at him.

He smirked when he picked up the scent of blood.

"Your about to give birth."

"No I'm not!"

He kneeled down and forced her down on her back.

He punched her in the face and wrapped a hand around her neck making her gasp.

He increased his hold on her throat making everything begin to blur.

He placed a hand over her stomach and made his hand begin to glow.

"Say goodbye to your brat...and your life."

Tears gathered at her eyes.

She could care less about herself.

But she did care about the child in her.

The child wouldn't even get to see the world outside of her stomach if Broly killed it.

She clenched her eyes shut as he put more power into his hand.

This was the end for her.

And her baby.

But she only had one thought on her mind the entire time.

_"Where are you Gohan?"_ She thought.


	4. Birth of a Baby Girl

_**Raising Our Saiyan Child **_

**Chapter 4: Birth of a Baby Girl**

* * *

Before Broly could blast her and her baby to Otherworld, someone knocked him off of her.

She opened her eyes and saw Gohan standing above her.

But something about him was different.

As she regained her vision she noticed Gohan was a super saiyan three.

She smiled.

"T-Took you...long enough."

He kneeled down and moved some of her hair out of her face.

"Pan came and showed us where you were, you should be thanking her."

She looked over and saw Pan standing beside Majuub.

She screamed in pain when she had a contraction.

Gohan looked at her worried.

"Th-The baby!"

"Whats wrong?"

"ITS COMING!"

His eyes widened.

"Oh no."

"You'll pay for that!" Broly yelled.

Gohan glared at him and stood up.

"You will die for hurting my mate."

He smirked.

"Bring it half-breed."

Gohan looked at Goten, Pan, and Trunks.

"You three take Sapphire into that cave, you have to help her give birth."

Their eyes widened.

"Say what?!" Trunks and Goten yelled.

He glared at them.

"DO IT!"

They both jumped at Gohan's outburst.

Broly flew towards Gohan but he knocked him up into the air.

Pan ran over to Sapphire.

"Come on guys!"

Trunks gathered her up in his arms and carried her into the cave.

He placed her down on the ground and made sure that her upper body was elevated by the side of the cave.

He looked at the two saiyans.

"Goten go get warm water and Pan go get some towels."

"Right." They both said.

They ran out of the cave in search of towels and warm water.

Trunks looked at his older step-sister and frowned.

"Sapphire I have no idea what to do."

She smiled weakly at him.

"Y-Yes you do...you learned...about this...remember?"

He blushed.

"Yeah I know where babies come from but I don't know how to get them...out."

She screamed when another contraction happened.

"Ple-Please Trunks!"

He nodded.

"O-Okay."

"Trunks we have the towels and water."

He turned his head to the side and saw Goten with a bucket of warm water and Pan had three towels.

"Great, Goten let her hold your hand and Pan I need you beside me."

Goten sat on her right side letting her hold his hand.

Pan sat beside Trunks and helped him remove her gi pants.

Trunks blushed from his sisters female parts.

"J-Just pretend...I'm someone else." Sapphire gasped out.

He nodded.

He looked over at Pan.

"When I hand you the baby you have to make sure not to drop it, okay?"

"Right."

Trunks removed his sisters underwear and let out a breath.

"When I say so you push."

"Okay."

"One, two, three, push!"

She screamed as she tried to get the baby out.

Goten whimpered in pain as Sapphire squeezed his hand.

"I SWEAR I WILL BLOW UP GOHANS DICK! AH!"

Trunks and Goten exchanged looks.

_"I would hate to be him."_ Goten thought.

Pan curiously looked at Trunks and Goten.

"Whats a dick?"

Trunks and Goten blushed at Pan's question.

"You'll find out later in life." Goten said.

She cocked an eyebrow.

Trunks smiled.

"I can see the head! Come on Sapphire your almost there!"

She growled and used all of her remaining strength to get the baby out.

Trunks handed the baby to Pan and cleaned up his sister.

Once she was clean he put her underwear and gi pants back on.

She panted heavily.

Goten clutched his hand.

"I need a sensu bean for my hand."

Trunks chuckled.

He looked down at the baby in Pan's arms.

He knew that when a baby was born they were supposed to cry.

He frowned when he thought the worse.

He took the baby and cleaned it up then wrapped it up in a towel.

"Is everything okay in here?" A voice asked.

Majuub, Gohan, and Vegeta entered the cave.

"What happened to Broly?" Pan asked.

"We destroyed him and thanks from the help of talking to Baba telepathically she sent him back to Otherworld." Majuub said.

"Besides that, how is my daughter?" Vegeta asked.

"Sapphire is fine."

"What about the baby?" Majuub asked.

Trunks frowned and handed the baby to Gohan.

Gohan frowned when he didn't see his child move or make a sound.

Not even a small movement from the baby's tail.

"Just to let you know its a girl."

He nodded.

Sapphire opened her eyes and looked at everyone.

"Why is everyone sad?"

They all looked at her.

Gohan sat beside her and showed her their baby.

"She hasn't made a sound or move since Trunks saw her."

Her eyes widened.

She placed a hand on her forehead and shook her head.

"Its all my fault, I shouldn't have let Broly catch me."

"No its not, its whoever brought Broly back for the days fault."

"Gohan, Trunks and I are going to head over to Baba's and ask who did it." Goten said.

He nodded.

Both boys walked out of the cave and took off.

Gohan sighed and stroked the baby's arm.

She had a small bit of black hair on her head, Gohan's pale skin, and a brown motionless tail.

"Hey guys." Majuub said.

"Yeah?"

"I have to head to my village, I'm sorry about your baby."

Gohan smiled at him.

"Its okay, thanks for helping get rid of Broly."

The boy smiled back at him.

"Anytime, see you guys later."

He waved to them and flew out of the cave.

Pan looked at her father and Sapphire with sadness in her eyes.

"Papa, Sapphire, I'm sorry about the baby."

Sapphire rubbed her eyes.

"Its okay Pan."

"Its my fault I should have stayed with you and you could have escaped while Broly attacked me."

The daughter of Vegeta narrowed her eyes.

"Don't you dare say its your fault, I would rather die before having anyone hurt you."

Pan bit her lip.

Sapphire pulled her down so she could sit on her lap and hugged her.

Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"Will all of you quit it with all the crying."

The entire time Gohan was staring down at his baby girl.

She would have been a beautiful girl.

A few tears escaped his eyes and rolled down his cheeks.

The tears landed on the baby's face.

Gohan opened his eyes when he felt something wrap around his wrist.

He looked at his wrist and saw the baby girl's tail wrapping around his wrist.

He opened his mouth but closed it again.

Sapphire looked at him.

"Whats the matter?"

"The...baby."

"I know your sad about her too Gohan."

"Its not that she's...alive!"

"What?!" Vegeta, Sapphire, and Pan exclaimed.

"Look! Her tail its moving."

They all looked at the short brown tail that tightened its hold on Gohan's wrist.

After a couple minutes, the baby's eyes began to open.

She wiggled around in Gohan's hold and began to whine.

He smiled when he noticed the dark eyes that reminded him so much of his mother's.

Tears of happiness filled Sapphire's eyes.

Pan lifted herself off of her lap and looked at the baby girl.

The baby's eyes looked around at everyone inside the cave.

Gohan looked at Sapphire and kissed her temple.

"What should we name her?"

"I think you two should name her a saiyan name." Vegeta said.

"Name her Pan jr!"

Gohan and Sapphire chuckled.

Sapphire took the baby from Gohan and held her the way she use to hold Trunks and Bra.

The baby grabbed Sapphire's finger and began to suck on it.

"I was thinking...Gochi."

"Gochi?" They all said.

She nodded.

"_Go_ like in Gohan's fathers Earth name and _Chi_ like in his mothers name."

"Why do you want her to be named after my parents?"

"Because your parents deserve it, both of them are wonderful people."

He smiled and kissed her temple.

Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"What about your own father?"

She smirked.

"I know, her middle name will be Gogeta."

His eye twitched.

"I do not want her middle name to be my name combined with that third-class baka's!"

They laughed.

"But it sounds so perfect, Gochi Gogeta Son." Gohan said.

He growled.

"Whatever."

He turned around and took off.

"I guess I made him a bit too mad." Sapphire said.

"You think?"

She smiled.

"I couldn't help it."

"We should bring you and Gochi to Capsule Corporation for a check-up."

"Right."

"Come on Pan."

Said girl stood up and exited the cave.

Gohan kissed the top of his daughters head.

She sucked on her fist and looked around in curiousity.

This was his chance for a new family.


	5. Fighting or Studying?

_**Raising Our Saiyan Child **_

**Chapter 5: Fighting or Studying?**

* * *

When Vegeta, Pan, Gohan, Sapphire, and Gochi all arrived at Capsule Corporation, Bulma was talking with Bra.

Bra smiled at her father.

He returned her greeting with a nod.

Bulma noticed Gochi in Sapphire's arms.

"Am I going crazy or is that a baby in your arms?"

Sapphire smiled.

"It is."

"Is it yours?"

"Yep."

Bulma and Bra squealed and ran up to her.

Gochi looked at both blue haired women with fear in her eyes.

Tears began to fall down her cheeks and she started to wail.

Everyone covered their ears.

"Shut that girl up!" Vegeta yelled.

Sapphire bounced her in her arms until she stopped.

"What was that about?" Pan asked.

"I guess Gochi doesn't like people that close to her."

"She sure does have Goku's battle cry." Bulma said.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Could you check Sapphire and Gochi? We want to make sure they're okay." Gohan asked.

"Sure thing, right this way."

Bulma led Gohan, Sapphire, and Gochi to the medical wing.

Sapphire smiled and took a deep inhale.

"So many memories in this room."

Bulma smiled.

"Tell me about it, both you and your father would come here every day after a training session."

"What can I say, we love to train."

"Sit on the table."

Sapphire sat on the metal table and handed Gochi to Gohan.

She giggled and messed with Gohan's gi that looked just like Goku's.

He smiled and kissed her nose.

She pat each side of his face with her hands.

"Gah!"

He chuckled.

"Sapphire is all healthy, now Gochi's turn."

Gohan handed his daughter over to Bulma but she began to wail.

Bulma's eyes widened.

Sapphire rolled her eyes and took Gochi from her.

She stopped crying and sucked on her fist.

"What was that about?" Gohan asked.

"Saiyan cubs like to be held only by their parents up until they're one or two-years old."

"Oh."

"Could you hold her while I examine her then?" Bulma asked.

She nodded.

Bulma checked her heart beat, ears, throat, eyes, and tail.

"Is she healthy?"

"Yep, I wouldn't expect less from a saiyan."

Gohan took Gochi from his wife and shook her in the air.

"You hear that Gochi? Your healthy!"

She giggled.

"Gohan maybe we should put some clothes on her." Sapphire said.

He blinked his eyes and noticed that she was naked.

"Good point."

"I'll go get one of Bra's old set of pajamas and grab a pack of diapers."

"Thanks." They both said.

Bulma walked out of the medical wing leaving them alone.

"When should we start her training?"

Gohan looked at her confused.

"Why would we train her?"

"So she can be ready if anyone attacks."

"I doubt someone will attack us."

"Broly did."

It was silent.

Gohan was still very curious on who set up an attack on Sapphire.

"I just don't want our daughter fighting."

"You let Pan."

"Thats only because she wanted my father to train her."

"What if Gochi wants to train?"

"Then we'll teach her the basics but thats it."

Sapphire narrowed her eyes.

"Your not the only one who has a say in this Gohan."

Gochi looked between her mother and father in curiousity.

"I just don't want her to focus on training, she should focus on her studies."

"Studies?"

He nodded.

"Its best for her if she gets educated."

"But she's a saiyan."

"My mother educated me and look how I turned out."

"My mother educated me and look how I turned out." She mocked in his voice.

He sighed.

"Its better for her if she goes to school."

"Why?"

"When she grows up she'll need to get a job and how will she get one if she doesn't go to school?"

She scratched her cheek in thought.

"Well-"

"She can't fight all her life."

Sapphire frowned.

"Fine whatever."

"Sapphire please don't be mad, its for the best for her."

"Its fine Gohan just drop it."

Bulma walked back into the room.

"I got a diaper and one of Bra's footsie pajamas."

Gohan smiled.

"Thanks Bulma."

"Sure thing, Sapphire are you alright? You seem mad."

Sapphire had her arms crossed over her chest and a glare on her face.

She hopped off the metal table.

"I'm going home."

"But Sapphire-"

"I need to work off some anger."

She ignored Gohan and flew home.

He sighed.

"What happened Gohan?"

He set Gochi down and began to put the diaper on her.

"I said it was best for Gochi that she doesn't fight."

"Why?"

"She should focus on school not fighting."

Bulma chuckled.

"You sound just like your mother when you were a child."

He blushed and grabbed the pink footsie pajamas.

He made a hole in the back for her tail and put it on her.

"Well my mom was right and look how I turned out."

"You wouldn't have turned out like this if you weren't taught how to fight though."

He stopped his movements.

Was she correct?

If Piccolo never trained him he would still be the scared little boy.

If he never became a super saiyan two he wouldn't think of himself as a strong person.

If he never unlocked his full potential from the Old Kai his younger brother and Trunks might not be here today.

He frowned.

"You have a point."

"She can still learn how to fight and get educated, if you want I can help get her into Orange Star Elementary _after_ you discuss it with Sapphire."

He smiled.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

He picked Gochi up in his arms.

She was curiously studying the footsie pajamas.

He walked out of the medical room and waved to Vegeta.

He nodded his head at him.

"Come on Pan."

"Okay papa."

They were about to leave when Trunks and Goten ran into the building.

They panted and hunched over.

"Are you two alright?" Bra asked.

"W-Were fine." Trunks said.

"Did you two ever find out who sent Broly after Sapphire?" Gohan asked.

They panted.

Vegeta growled and stomped up to them.

He grabbed them by the fronts of their shirts and slapped them.

Goten frowned and rubbed his cheek.

"That hurt."

"You get use to it." Trunks said.

Vegeta growled and flared his energy making their eyes widen in fear.

"Who sent him after my daughter?!"

"Videl!" They yelled.

Gohan's eyes widened.

"Why would Videl try to kill Sapphire?" Bulma asked.

"I understand she doesn't like her but thats insane!" Pan said.

Goten looked at his brother.

"Gohan, are you okay?"

He rubbed his forehead in irritation.

"Were going home Pan."

"Aren't you going to confront her papa?"

"Thats just what she wants me to do, I'll wait it out and besides I need to talk with Sapphire."

"Okay."

He smiled at his family.

"Bye guys."

They all waved to him.

Gohan and Pan flew into the air and towards their home.

He glanced down at Gochi and noticed she had fallen asleep.

He smiled and kissed her head.


	6. The Mobile

_**Raising Our Saiyan Child **_

**Chapter 6: The Mobile**

* * *

When Pan and Gohan reached their home, Sapphire was in the front yard in her super saiyan form training.

Gohan looked down at Pan.

"Could you put Gochi in her room?"

"Sure thing papa."

She took her sister into her arms.

"Then get yourself ready for bed."

She pouted.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes now go."

"Fine."

He rubbed the top of her head.

She walked into the house and closed the door behind her.

Gohan looked over at his wife.

She wore a black sports bra, black spandex shorts that reached her mid-thigh, and black training shoes.

Gohan had to focus on the problem at hand so he wouldn't get aroused by her sweaty body.

He walked up to her and yelped when she stopped a fist that was inches away from his face.

He fell onto his butt and looked up at her.

She cocked an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Can I help you?"

"Um...can we talk?"

"Sure but only because I need a break."

She let out a breath and dropped out of her super saiyan form.

She leaned against a tree and stared at him.

He stood up and messed with his fingers.

"I'm sorry."

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does, I should have taken what you said into consideration."

"Its okay."

He sighed.

"I failed to realize that when I was a boy if it weren't for Piccolo training me I would still be scared of everything around me."

"I totally doubt that, every child is scared."

"You weren't."

She shut her eyes.

"Thats because I had my childhood taken away from me."

He grabbed her hands in his larger ones.

"But you need to realize that Gochi needs an education just as badly as she needs to train."

"How?"

"If she isn't educated then she won't be too...how do I put this delicately...bright."

She chuckled.

"You have a point, I guess I didn't think she needed one since I hadn't learned my education a normal way."

"What do you mean?"

"Freeza basically beat me to learn."

"Beat you?"

She nodded.

"He did the same for my father when he was a child, if I didn't get the answer correct I would get beaten."

"What if you got it right?"

"Then I would be able to use the healing chamber that night."

Gohan clenched his teeth together.

"If Freeza weren't already in Hell I'd send him there myself."

She smiled.

"Well he's gone and I _guess_ Gochi should have an education."

"Thanks, my mom and Bulma can teach her."

"Sounds like a plan."

"So are you still mad at me?"

"Maybe."

He smiled and kissed her neck.

"Are you sure?"

She laughed and pushed at his shoulders.

"That tickles Gohan."

He looked at her.

"Then say your not mad at me and I'll stop."

He kept placing his lips against her neck making her laugh.

"Fine, I'm not mad."

"Good, now lets go inside."

He grabbed her hand and led her inside.

Pan looked at them from the couch.

"So you two aren't mad anymore?"

"Nope." Sapphire said.

Gohan crossed his arms over his chest.

"Pan I thought I told you to go to bed."

She smiled.

"Can't I just stay up a little longer papa?"

"No."

"Come on."

"I said no."

"Its not like tomorrow is a school day." Sapphire said.

He sighed.

"Fine, did you put Gochi to bed?"

She nodded.

Sapphire scratched her arm.

"I'm going to go take a shower."

She kissed Gohans cheek and walked into their room.

Gohan walked to Gochi's room and smiled when he stepped inside.

Vegeta had helped him with the room when they found out Sapphire was pregnant.

He said that if they were still on Planet Vegeta, Gochi's room would look just like the way it did.

The walls were sky blue, the saiyan symbol was on one of the walls in white, she had a white crib, a white dresser, a changing table, a closet, and a mobile hung over her crib.

Vegeta told Gohan he had to hand carve the mobile, it was saiyan tradition.

Every saiyan royal father would have to hand carve a mobile out of the finest wood on the planet.

There were tiny ozaruu's that hung from it and tiny full moons.

The ozaruu's were painted brown, the moons were white, and the rest of the mobile was blue.

When you turned it on, a saiyan lullaby song played.

Vegeta had Gohan, Goten, and Trunks help play the song and they recorded it afterwards.

Gohan walked up to her crib and saw Gochi fast asleep, clutching the toy bear that use to be Pan's.

He smiled and stroked her tiny face.

She opened her eyes from the feeling of her fathers rough, yet smooth hands caressing her face.

She smiled and reached her arms up towards him.

He picked her up and kissed her entire face.

She giggled and kissed his nose.

"Isn't that cute."

He turned around and saw Sapphire wearing a white tank top and gray cotton sweat pants.

She was leaning against the doorframe with a smirk on her face.

"I accidently woke her up."

"Then _accidently_ put her back to sleep."

He chuckled.

"Alright, watch from the master."

He set her back in her crib making her frown.

Gochi liked being held by her father.

Tears gathered in her eyes.

He covered her with her blanket and placed her bear beside her.

He pulled a string on the mobile and twisted a knob.

The mobile began to spin and play the lullaby.

Gochi looked at it and reached up for it.

Her eyes began to drop and she fell asleep.

Sapphire smiled.

"How did you know about the lullaby?"

"Your father told me about it and we recorded the song ourselves."

She hugged him.

"Its amazing."

He hugged her back.

"I know it is, I wanted her room to be as saiyan as possible."

"Why?"

"I think its important she knows about her heritage."

She pecked his lips.

"Thank you."

"Of course, I think thats why your father likes me a lot now."

"Really?"

He nodded.

"When I told him the idea I swore I saw him smile."

She chuckled.

"Its rare moments when you see him smile."

"Yeah."

His face turned serious when he remembered something.

He dragged her out of Gochi's room and brought her into theirs.

She raised an eyebrow from his behavior.

"You okay?"

"Sapphire, I know who sent Broly after you."

Her eyes widened.

"Who? Tell me so I can blast that person to dust."

"It was...Videl."

She growled.

"I should have guessed, she's going to pay."

She was about to storm out of the house but Gohan forced her to sit on the bed.

"It isn't right to kill her."

"Isn't right? She tried to kill me _AND_ Gochi!"

"I know but we have to be mature and not flip out."

"Why? Its easier to flip out."

"It is but it wouldn't be the right thing to do, your not a murderer Sapphire."

Her glare fell from her face and was replaced with disappointment.

"What I was just about to do proves I am."

"If you were a murderer I wouldn't have dared to fall in love with you but I did."

She clenched her fists together.

"How can you or anyone love me when I would do anything to kill anyone for harming my child?"

"Any person would do that, I know your just mad because she sent Broly after you knowing that you were pregnant."

She nodded.

"I tried everything to make sure Broly didn't hit her."

"That just proves how much you aren't a murderer."

She placed her head against his chest.

"I love you Gohan."

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you too, now lets get some rest."

She nodded.

He lifted the covers up and laid the both of them down.

He wrapped his arms around Sapphire and pulled her closer to him.

She rested her head against his chest and sighed.

Maybe Gohan was right.

Maybe she wasn't a murderer.

Her eyes closed and she drifted off to sleep.


	7. The Babysitters

_**Raising Our Saiyan Child **_

**Chapter 7: The Babysitters **

* * *

A year has passed by since Gochi was born.

She is now a perky one-year old.

She has begun to take on Sapphire's looks except for her eyes.

Gochi has also developed Gohan's friendly dark eyes.

Also, they let Gochi keep her tail.

They wanted her to have it so when she got older they could explain the saiyans to her.

Whenever Gohan and Sapphire go out they have Pan watch Gochi.

The little girl has formed some sort of bond with Pan.

Currently, Sapphire and Gohan were sitting on the couch watching TV.

Gochi was on the floor in front of them playing with all her toys.

She giggled and shook the rattle that Vegeta had given to her.

She watched it with fascination in her eyes.

Sapphire chuckled.

"Children are so easily amused."

"Is that rattle something your family passes down?" Gohan asked.

She nodded.

"It was a toy for the royal child on Planet Vegeta."

"Who made it?"

"My grandfather."

"Vegeta's dad?"

She nodded.

"My dad had it, I had it, Trunks had it, Bra had it, and now Gochi has it."

"So when Gochi is older she'll give it to her children?"

"Yep."

"Thats cool."

Gochi giggled as she pounced on her teddy bear.

The adult saiyans chuckled.

She gnawed on the bears ear making it wet with her saliva.

Gohan picked her up making her squeal.

She dropped her bear and began to chew on Gohan's arm.

"I guess she's starting to teethe." Sapphire said.

"I'll go get the teething ring that Krillin made for her."

She nodded and took Gochi from him.

The child began to chew on Sapphire's arm making her shirt begin to get wet from her drool.

When Gohan walked away someone knocked on the door.

Sapphire stood up and walked over to the door.

When she opened it, she glared at who it was.

Videl.

"Do you need something?"

She blinked her eyes in confusion when she saw Gochi and Sapphire.

"Um...where is Gohan?"

"In the house."

"Could you get him for me?"

She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Gohan!"

"What?"

"Someone is at the door for you."

"Okay."

He walked into sight and handed Sapphire the metal teething ring.

Gochi snatched the teething ring from Sapphire and began gnawing on it.

He looked at Videl shocked.

She smiled at him.

"Nice to see you again Gohan."

"Why are you here Videl?"

"Can't I come see my step-daughter?"

"Gochi isn't your step-daughter." Sapphire said.

"Actually she is, Pan is your step-daughter so that makes Gochi my step-daughter."

Sapphire growled.

Gochi looked at the adults in the room and continued at her task at hand.

Chewing the hell out of her teething ring.

"Videl could you just leave?"

"Why?"

"Because your causing stress."

"I'm causing stress? Sapphire is the one causing stress! And that girl too!"

Gohan narrowed his eyes at her.

"That _girl_ is my daughter."

Videl took notice of Gochi's tail that was wrapped around Sapphire's wrist.

She stood beside Sapphire and looked at Gochi.

The one-year old looked at Videl with curiousity as she continued to chew on her teething ring.

"You let her keep her tail?"

"She is a saiyan." Sapphire said.

Videl rolled her eyes.

She smirked when an idea came to mind.

"Are you going to teach her how to kill people too?"

The full-blooded saiyan narrowed her eyes.

"No I'm not."

"Are you sure? You seem to be pretty good at it."

Sapphire growled as her power raised.

"I am not a killer and neither is my daughter!"

Tears filled in Gochi's eyes from her mothers outburst.

She began to wail loudly making the three adults cover their ears.

"Whats wrong with her?!" Videl yelled.

Sapphire carefully bounced her and stroked her tail.

She stopped crying and started to chew on her teething ring again.

Gohan grabbed Videl's arm.

"I think its time you leave."

He let her outside.

"I know you'll come back to me Gohan!"

"Why would I go back to someone that tried to get Broly to kill my pregnant mate?"

Her eyes widened.

He guessed that she didn't know that he knew that she brought Broly back for the day.

He smirked and shut the door in her face.

Sapphire sighed.

"That woman is such a nuisence."

Gohan chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

"Don't worry about her, she's just jealous."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Of what?"

"Of how amazing my daughter and mate are."

She blushed.

"Quit saying such useless things."

"It isn't useless, its the truth."

"Whatever."

He kissed her forehead.

"Why don't we go out for dinner? Just you and me."

"What about Gochi?"

"Pan can watch her."

"She's spending the night at Capsule Corp."

He tapped his chin.

He smiled when he got an idea.

"Don't you worry, I have the best babysitters in mind."

She raised an eyebrow but shrugged her shoulders.

"Fine."

Sapphire walked Gochi to her room and changed her diaper.

Gohan picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Hey can you come over tonight?...I need you to watch Gochi...then bring him with you...alright see you soon."

He hung up the phone and walked to Gochi's room.

Sapphire had changed her into a pair of her blue footsie pajamas.

She also put her shoulder length black hair in two pig-tails on the sides of her head.

She glanced back at him.

"So who are these babysitters you have in mind?"

"You know them very well."

"Hm."

Gochi swung her tail around and reached towards Gohan.

"Gah! Gah!"

He smiled and picked her up.

He lifted her over his head and swung her around.

"How is my baby girl? Your a good girl aren't you?"

She smiled at Gohan and squealed in happiness.

Sapphire smiled.

"Don't get her riled up Gohan, its almost her bed time."

He nodded and set her down in her crib.

Sapphire handed her the metal teething ring which she began to gnaw on.

Gohan kissed her forehead and covered her with her blanket.

She frowned.

"GAH!"

"Time for bed, little one."

She shook her head.

Sapphire turned on the mobile making her fall asleep.

They walked out of her room and shut the door.

All of a sudden, the door was being banged on.

Gohan smiled and opened the door.

"Are those the babysitters?" Sapphire asked.

"Yep."

Gohan moved out of the way.

Her eyes widened.

"Trunks and Goten? Those two are the best you could find? Why not just leave her with a pack of wolves."

Both half-breeds pouted.

"We are good babysitters 'Phire." Goten said.

"Yeah, I use to watch Bra all the time when she was a baby."

"And you lost her too."

He smiled and rubbed the back of his neck.

"It was an accident but we did find her."

She rolled her eyes.

"In an alley with a homeless man."

Trunks chuckled.

"Good times, good times."

Gohan smiled nervously at her.

"You still want to go out?"

She sighed.

"Fine."

He smiled.

"Great, we'll probably be back around midnight."

They nodded.

Before they could leave, Goten stopped them.

"Do we get paid for this?"

Sapphire narrowed her eyes at him.

"Only if the house is spotless and Gochi is still here, alive, when we get back."

"Right, no problem."

"She's sleeping right now."

They walked out of the house and once both teens sensed they were gone they smiled.

They looked at each other and high-fived.

"GUYS NIGHT!" They yelled.


	8. A False Saiyan

_**Raising Our Saiyan Child **_

**Chapter 8: A False Saiyan **

* * *

After an hour, Gohan and Sapphire's house looked like a tornado passed through.

Bags of potato chips were thrown on the ground.

Soda bottles were lying everywhere.

And the entire house was covered in trash.

Goten and Trunks sat on the couch eating popcorn and watching TV.

Both of them were supposed to have their _'guys night'_ as they call it at Trunks home in his room.

But since Gohan wanted them to watch Gochi, they moved it to Sapphire and Gohans house.

They usually watch scary movies, funny movies, play pranks on people, and hang out with some girls.

Those girls consist of Marron, Bra, or Pan.

Goten yawned and rubbed his right eye.

He swallowed some saliva in his mouth trying to make his throat not dry.

"I could really go for another soda."

Trunks flipped through the channels.

"Then go get one."

Goten gave him his puppy-dog eyes.

Whenever he wanted something, that always did the trick.

"Could you get it?"

"No way."

He pouted and stood up.

"Jerk."

He walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge.

He grabbed a soda bottle and shut the fridge.

He saw a piece of paper on the fridge and pulled it off.

It said:

**-At four o'clock give Gochi a bath.**

**-At five o'clock give her a bottle.**

**-At six o'clock put her to bed.**

Goten's eyes widened.

He dropped the soda in his hand and looked at the time.

It was nine.

He ran into the living room and dripped over some of the trash.

Trunks chuckled.

"Nice going smart one."

Goten quickly stood back up.

"Trunks we have a problem!"

"What, your out of soda?"

"No! We forgot about Gochi!"

His eyes widened.

"Crap!"

They both ran to her bedroom and opened her door.

They slowly walked over to her crib and pulled the blanket back.

Trunks and Goten gasped when she wasn't there.

They tore through her entire room but couldn't find her.

"Where is she?!" Goten yelled.

"I don't know! Where could a one-year old wander off to?"

Goten looked around her room and his eyes landed on her open window.

"Her window! She must have crawled out!"

"How? She's a baby! She can't even walk yet!"

"She's Sapphire's daughter remember?" Goten asked.

Before they could leave, Trunks phone rang.

His eyes widened when he realized it was Sapphire.

He let out a breath and smiled when he put it to his ear.

"Hello? Best babysitters in the world speaking, this is Trunks."

_"Hey Trunks, I'm just checking in."_

"You don't have to, everything is going great here."

"_That's good, Gohan and I might head home now."_

"NO!"

_"Why?"_

"Um...you guys should stay at a hotel for the night."

_"Why?"_

"You both deserve some time alone and we'll stay here all night, you don't even have to pay us!"

_"Fine but I want to talk to Gochi."_

He gulped.

"She can't talk though."

_"I'll be able to hear her giggling and making noises, now put her on unless you've lost her."_

He laughed nervously.

"Lost her? Yeah right! Thats a good one Sapphire."

_"Just put her on."_

"One second."

He pulled the phone away from his ear and smirked at Goten.

The son of Goku raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Pretend your Gochi."

"How? I'm not a baby girl."

"Just do it or we'll feel the wrath of Sapphire."

He sighed and snatched the phone from him.

He cleared his throat and made his voice babyish and squeaky.

"Gah! Gah!"

Trunks held back his chuckles.

He glared at him and handed back the phone.

"Are you satisfied?" Trunks asked.

_"Sure, we'll be back tomorrow by eight in the morning."_

"Gotcha, bye."

He hung up the phone and put it in his pocket.

"What do we do now?!" Goten yelled.

"We find our niece!"

They both climbed out the window and searched different areas of the forest.

After two hours, neither half-breeds found her.

Goten banged his head against a tree.

"We should just face our punishment and tell Sapphire and Gohan we lost her."

"Are you crazy?! I will not be punished by Sapphire! She did it once to me and it is not a good memory." Trunks said.

Goten sighed.

"How are we supposed to find her then?"

Trunks tapped his chin.

"Give me a minute to think."

Goten ended up falling asleep after an hour.

He woke himself up and looked at Trunks who was still thinking.

"Trunks its been an hour, give it up."

"No."

He sighed and rested his head on his hand.

Goten raised his head up when he heard giggling.

He stood up and looked around.

"Did you hear that Trunks?"

"Hear what?"

The giggling began again.

"That."

"Yeah, do you think its Gochi?"

"Only one way to find out."

Both boys ran off in the direction of the giggling.

When they finally reached where the giggling was coming from, Gochi was lying in a nest made out of leaves from trees.

Goten smiled.

"Gochi! Thank goodness your okay."

She stopped giggling and looked at her two uncles.

She cocked her head to the side in confusion.

She giggled some more and pulled her feet up to her mouth and chewed on them.

Trunks made a move to get her but was pushed onto his back by something.

He sat up and looked around with a shocked expression on his face.

"What the hell was that?"

Goten looked around but didn't see anyone.

"Maybe you just tripped."

"I doubt it."

He stood up and dusted himself off.

They both stepped forward but were knocked back, both hitting trees.

The youngest son of Goku looked around with eyes widened.

"Okay maybe you didn't trip."

Trunks stood up tall and straight.

"Whoever is here come out and face us like a man!"

They waited but no one came out.

Gochi stopped chewing on her feet and giggled again.

She pointed up where the tree branches were with a huge smile on her face.

Goten and Trunks looked up and saw someone sitting on a branch.

He jumped down and glared at them.

The man was tan, very buff, had long black hair that reached his shoulders, green eyes, wore tan pants, no shirt, no shoes, and had a scar on his face.

Both half-breeds stood in a defensive crouch.

"Who are you?" Goten asked.

The man looked back at Gochi and tickled her with his finger making her laugh.

Trunks raised an eyebrow and noticed a tail on the strangers back.

"I think he might be a saiyan."

Goten looked at his tail and looked at Gochi's.

"He must have seen Gochi's tail and wanted her as his daughter."

Trunks took a step forward.

"Listen, that little girl has a mother and father and I don't think they would be too happy if they found out she was kidnapped."

The man glared at them.

"This is my daughter now." He said.

"What is your name?" Goten asked.

"My name is Harish, the King of all Monkey's!"

Trunks and Goten exchanged looks.

"Well she isn't a monkey."

Harish cracked his knuckles.

"Once I deal with you two you won't mess with me or _my_ daughter again."

Trunks smirked.

"Fine by me."

Goten stood on the sidelines as Harish and Trunks fought.

He looked over at Gochi and noticed she was watching the fight with interest.

Goten tried to move closer to her but Harish would send a blast his way.

Trunks screamed when he was sent flying towards Goten.

They both rolled on the ground and stopped when they hit a tree.

Goten rubbed his head.

"How are we supposed to beat him? He's really strong."

Trunks moved closer to him so his mouth was beside Goten's ear.

"Listen closely Goten, when I say so you grab his tail."

"Why?"

"My dad told me that saiyans weak point is their tail."

"Gotcha."

Trunks stood up and made faces at Harish.

"Come and get me monkey butt!"

He growled in anger.

"No one makes a fool out of me!"

He rushed towards Trunks but the boy stood his ground.

Trunks looked back at Goten.

"NOW!"

He nodded.

He appeared behind Harish and grabbed his tail.

Goten's eyes widened when the tail was pulled off.

He studied it for a moment and gasped.

"This is a cloth, he isn't a saiyan at all!"


	9. Busted

_**Raising Our Saiyan Child **_

**Chapter 9: Busted **

* * *

Trunks glared at Harish.

"Why did you pretend to be a saiyan?"

Harish looked at the lavender-haired boy confused.

"What is a saiyan? I had that cloth on as a tail because I am the King of all Monkey's."

Goten and Trunks exchanged looks.

"I think this guy has been out in the woods a bit too long." Goten whispered.

"What gave you that idea?"

"Well he's crazy."

Trunks smiled and pat Harish's chest.

"Listen Harish, now that this is all settled why don't you just hand over our niece?"

He narrowed his eyes at him and punched him in the face.

Trunks screamed and collided with a tree.

Goten chuckled.

"Nice going Trunks."

"Shut up and try to get Gochi!"

He nodded and stepped toward Harish.

"Gochi isn't your daughter Harish."

Harish picked her up making her giggle.

"Yes she is, she is my heir."

"But she has parents of her own that will miss her."

"What do I care? They can make themselves another child."

"But Harish-"

"I SAID NO!"

Gochi frowned from his outburst and began to cry.

Trunks covered his ears.

"Look what you've done! You've made her cry!"

A look of apology appeared on his face.

"I-I didn't mean to!"

Goten snatched Gochi from him and stroked her tail.

She stopped crying and fell asleep against Goten.

He smiled.

"See, you don't know how to take care of a child."

Harish frowned.

"I see."

"But don't worry, when Gochi gets older I bet you could teach her how to survive out in the woods."

He smiled.

"I could!"

Trunks stood beside Goten.

"This is a nice happy ending but Goten, we have to clean up the house or else were dead!"

"Oh right! Bye Harish!"

"Goodbye young warriors, I hope to see you both again."

They nodded and flew off.

They landed in front of Sapphire and Gohan's house and let out a breath.

"Now comes the hard part." Goten said.

"Yeah, good thing I made Sapphire agree to stay at that hotel until tomorrow."

"Good thing I suspected something and we came home early." A voice said.

They gulped and turned around seeing Gohan and Sapphire.

Goten smiled.

"Hey! How was your night out?"

Sapphire placed her hands on her hips.

"Fine, now why was it a good thing that you kept us out until tomorrow?"

Goten and Trunks exchanged looks.

They tried to think of something to say but Gochi woke up.

She noticed her parents and smiled.

"Gah!"

Gohan smiled and took his daughter from Goten.

"How was your night with your two uncles?"

She giggled and pulled his glasses off of his face.

Sapphire raised an eyebrow at the boys and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Still waiting for your excuse."

"Um...you see...we-"

"How about I just check the inside of the house."

Her and Gohan walked over to their front door and opened it.

Trunks and Goten waited to be yelled at but nothing happened.

They walked inside the house and were surprised to see it was clean.

They looked around with shock.

It looked like their _'guys night'_ never even happened.

"Wow I'm surprised, you guys didn't make a mess." Gohan said.

"Yeah so are we." Trunks said.

Sapphire raised an eyebrow.

Gochi giggled and messed with Gohans glasses that were on her face.

Gohan kissed her forehead.

"I better put Gochi to bed."

He walked over to her room and opened the door.

He gasped when a bunch of trash slid out of her room with monkey's and Harish on top.

Gochi giggled and began making monkey noises.

Harish smiled at Trunks and Goten.

"Good to see you young warriors! I told my monkey's to clean up your home as an apology for taking the little one."

Gohan and Sapphire narrowed their eyes at Trunks and Goten.

"You two are in so much trouble." Sapphire said.

They exchanged looks and frowned.

"We were so close!" They yelled.

Gochi squealed and clapped her hands together.

"'Ten! 'Runks!"

All their eyes widened.

Everyone looked at the little girl in Gohan's arms.

"Gochi what did you say?" Goten asked.

She cocked her head to the side in confusion.

Sapphire pointed at Trunks and Goten.

"Who are they?"

She smiled.

"'Runks! 'Ten!"

Gohan and Sapphire smiled.

"She said her first word!" Gohan said.

Trunks smiled.

"Since we helped her say her first word, or words, are we still in trouble?"

Sapphire smirked.

"You have no idea."

* * *

The next day Goten and Trunks groaned as they cleaned out Gochi's trash-filled room.

Harish was playing with Gochi in the backyard as Gohan and Sapphire watched.

Gohan looked at Sapphire.

"Are you sure were not being too mean on them?"

"This is only half of their punishment."

They stuck their heads out the window.

"Half?!" They yelled.

She nodded.

"Now get back to work, once your finished you have to mow all around the house, and then you two are training with me in the gravity chamber."

They sighed and started cleaning again.

Sapphire chuckled.

"You are so much like your father." Gohan said.

"I'm not sure if thats a good thing or a bad thing."

"Kind of a mix between both."

She shrugged her shoulders.

"Well they should have watched Gochi instead of fooled around like idiots."

Gochi giggled at Harish.

He had turned the handle on the musical box that she had and he fell onto his back when the wooden ozaruu popped out.

Harish scratched his head.

"That is one scary monkey."

Gochi handed him her favorite, and only, rattle.

He shook it and watched the two saiyans fire energy blasts at each other.

Gohan kneeled beside them.

"Having fun Gochi?"

She nodded.

"Your daughter is very friendly."

"Thanks."

"Where is your wife?"

"Scaring her brother and mine."

He turned around and saw Sapphire blasting them both in the back with energy blasts.

"How do you live with her?"

"Its really easy actually."

Gochi wagged her tail and laughed as Trunks and Goten ran around the house mowing the grass.

"'Ten! 'Runks!"

Gohan picked her up and tickled her.

"Are Trunks and Goten funny?"

She giggled uncontrollably.

After a while Trunks and Goten finished mowing the grass and finished their severe training session with Sapphire.

Trunks laid panting on their couch and Goten laid panting on the floor.

Gohan handed them both bottles of waters.

Sapphire smirked at them.

"How are you two that out of shape? If you both were still children you would have been fine."

"We...aren't too...enthustiatic about training...anymore." Goten said.

"That much I can see."

"So will you two be babysitting Gochi any time soon?" Gohan asked.

"NO!" They yelled.

"Not even if we paid you?"

"Maybe." Trunks said.

Goten glared at him.

"You can babysit her on your own."

"Fine, more money for me."

Sapphire rolled her eyes.

"You both argue like an old married couple."

They narrowed their eyes at her.

Gochi sucked on her tail.

Gohan removed it from her mouth making her whine.

"Why does she suck on her tail?" Trunks asked.

"Sometimes it will soothe a saiyan but they will get hairballs."

Goten handed her a teddy bear which was hers.

She smiled and clutched it to her chest.

She began to chew on its ear getting her drool all over it.

Gohan chuckled.

"That or she's just teething again."

Trunks stood up and poked her nose.

"Soon enough you'll be eating just as much as your mommy and daddy."

Gochi pulled the bear out of her mouth and smiled.

She swung it around and hit Trunks across the face with it.

He was sent flying right through the wall from the hit.

Everyones eyes widened.

"Wow." Sapphire said.

Trunks stood up and rubbed his cheek.

"Dang that kid is strong."

She laughed and pointed at Trunks.

"'Runks!"

Gohan and Sapphire exchanged looks.

He set Gochi on the ground and walked over to Trunks.

Sapphire followed behind Gohan so they could help him climb out of the wall.

"Looks like you two can fix our wall now."

"Why us?!" Goten asked.

"Because your punishment isn't over yet."

They groaned.

Gochi reached towards her parents but they didn't notice her.

She frowned and then narrowed her eyes.

She pushed herself onto her feet and tried balancing herself.

Harish noticed her and smiled.

"Look warriors, the young one is standing."

They all looked at her and smiled.

Gohan kneeled down.

"Come here Gochi."

She took about two steps and fell onto her face.

She lifted her head up and sniffed.

She covered her eyes with her hands.

Gohan picked her up and kissed her forehead.

Sapphire kissed her cheek.

"That was a good first try Gochi."

She uncovered her eyes and smiled at her mother and father.


	10. A Special Place

_**Raising Our Saiyan Child **_

**Chapter 10: A Special Place **

* * *

A year passed by since Trunks and Goten babysat Gochi.

Gochi is now a two-year old.

She has learned how to walk and talk.

Sapphire still insists that they teach her how to fight but Gohan said no.

It would be better if she grew up like a normal child.

Sapphire didn't agree at first but eventually did.

It was pointless to try and talk Gohan into letting her train.

When his mind was set on something he wasn't going to change it.

Now, Gohan was taking Sapphire and Gochi somewhere special.

Gohan smiled as Gochi walked between him and Sapphire.

She wore his old hat with the four-star ball on it, white pants, black boots like Gohan wore as a child, and a long-sleeve tunic with white sleeves and the rest red.

Every now and then, Sapphire and Gohan would swing her back and forth.

Gochi loved when her parents would do that to her.

She felt like she was flying on the flying Nimbus.

Sapphire curiously looked at her husband.

"Where are we going Gohan?"

He winked at Sapphire.

"You'll see."

She raised an eyebrow.

They kept on walking through the forest until they reached a cave.

Gochi whimpered and clutched Gohan's pant leg in fear.

He placed a hand on her head making her look up at him.

"Do we have to go in there daddy?"

ChiChi had taught Gochi how to talk perfectly.

Gochi had caught on fast thanks to her saiyan genes.

He kneeled down and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"We do if we want to get to the special place I'm bringing you and mommy."

She frowned.

"Its scary."

He smiled and stood up.

He picked her up in his arms making her hide her face against his neck.

"Don't you worry I'll be holding you the entire time."

"Okay."

He grabbed Sapphire's hand and walked into the cave.

When they finally began to see light Gochi peeked her head away from Gohan's neck.

She absolutely hated the dark.

When they exited the cave, they all gasped.

The grass was torn up, all the trees were dying, there was trash lying everywhere, and a small lake was polluted.

"I hope this isn't the special place you were going to bring us." Sapphire said.

Gohan set Gochi down.

"What happened here? It use to be beautiful."

"You've been here before Gohan?"

He nodded.

"My parents first brought me here when I was two and remember on my birthday right before the Cell Games?"

"Yes."

"Well this is the place you, Krillin, and my father went swimming and we all later gathered apples from."

"A lot has changed since we've last been here."

Gochi noticed two people down by a large tree.

She tugged on her father's pant leg.

"Who are they daddy?"

She pointed over at the two people.

He looked in the direction she was pointing and narrowed his eyes.

"Apparently the cause of this problem."

Sapphire grabbed Gochi's hand and began to walk down towards them with Gohan.

When they reached the two, Gohan noticed they were smoking and drinking beer.

"Idiots." Sapphire mumbled.

He looked at Sapphire.

"Stay here with Gochi."

"Alright."

Gohan stepped into sight.

"Are you the ones who have done this?"

Both boys, one with blonde hair and the other with brown, looked over at him.

"Whats it to you, old man?" The one with blonde hair asked.

"This place is very important to me and I do not like it being mistreated."

"And were supposed to care why?"

He growled.

"Watch out Idasa he might give you a lecture."

Idasa chuckled.

"Maybe we should teach him a lesson, what do you think Ikosa?"

"I think thats a great idea."

They walked towards him and tried landing a punch on his face but he moved out of the way.

Idasa narrowed his eyes and tried hitting him again.

He grew very annoyed and pulled out a gun.

"I'm getting real tired of this old man, leave now or I'll shoot you."

"Daddy!"

Gochi ran towards Gohan and gripped his leg.

His eyes widened.

He looked down at her.

"Gochi get out of here."

Sapphire stepped into sight and pulled Gochi back into her arms.

"You have to stay by me Gochi."

She whimpered and hid her face against Sapphire's chest.

Ikosa whistled.

He looked at her up and down.

"Well aren't you a nice looking lady."

She glared at him and flicked him in the forehead making him hit the tree.

Idasa growled.

"Don't do that to my brother!"

He began to shoot at her.

Gohan knew that Sapphire could easily catch the bullets so he stood his ground.

She rolled her eyes and moved out of the way just in time.

Gochi kept holding onto her so tightly that she wasn't able to catch them.

Sapphire placed Gochi on the ground.

She hid behind Sapphire's leg in fear.

Gohan looked over at her with concern.

"Are you alright?"

"Just fine."

He nodded and glared at Idasa.

"You'll regret trying to harm my mate."

He extended his arm and formed an energy blast.

"Gohan don't kill him."

"Why not Sapphire?"

"He might be an idiot but he's a weakling also, it wouldn't be right."

He sighed and put his arm down.

"Alright."

She smiled.

Without them noticing, Ikosa sneaked behind them and gripped Gochi by her tail.

She gasped and fell onto her stomach from all her energy being drained from her body.

He lifted her up and held her upside down.

Gohan and Sapphire looked at him with eyes wide.

He placed a gun against her head.

"Try anything and I'll shoot her."

Idasa smirked.

"Nice thinking."

Gohan growled.

Gochi sniffed as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"D-Daddy! Mo-Mommy! It...hurts!"

"Hold on sweetie we'll get you soon." Gohan said.

"Don't lie to her, now for trespassing on our turf and bothering us I suggest we kill you both."

They growled.

Gochi frowned when she realized her parents would be hurt.

She growled and her power increased.

They all looked at her when she began to glow.

Her hair turned blonde and her eyes teal.

She screamed making her power raise even more.

Ikosa and Idasa flew back due to the intensity of her power.

Both of them hit a tree and fell unconscious.

Gochi fell to the ground with a grunt.

Her hair and eyes faded back to normal and she passed out.

Gohan and Sapphire looked at their unconscious daughter.

Sapphire smiled.

"That was amazing!" Sapphire yelled.

Gohan picked Gochi off of the ground.

He looked down at his daughter and then over at his wife.

"Why do you think that happened?"

"She's kind of like you when you were a child, whenever something made you angry your saiyan side took over."

"But she transformed."

She touched her chin.

"Because she has so much saiyan blood in her and little human blood it must be easy for her to transform."

Gohan looked down at his daughter.

"I don't want her learning how to fight."

"Why? If she learns how to control her emotions she'll be able to live normally."

"I have my reasons, I want to wait until she's older."

She sighed and nodded.

"Alright Gohan."

Gochi groaned and opened her eyes.

She sat up and looked around.

"D-Daddy? Mommy? Where are the bad men?"

"You-"

Gohan covered Sapphire's mouth.

"You...passed out from your fear and we took care of them."

She smiled.

"I have the best mommy and daddy in the world!"

Gohan kissed her nose.

"Yes you do, now lets go home."

"But Gohan, what about this place?" Sapphire asked.

He looked around.

"I don't know, it would take years for it to grow back to normal."

"Then lets start."

"Huh?"

"We can start cleaning it up and get Pan, Goten, Trunks, Majuub, and everyone to help out."

He smiled.

"Really?"

She nodded.

"It would be totally worth it."

"Its fine by me."

Gochi cocked her head to the side.

"Who is Majuub and everyone?"

Gohan and Sapphire exchanged looks.

They both hadn't told any of the other Z Fighters except Pan, Trunks, Goten, ChiChi, Ox King, Bulma, Bra, and Vegeta about Gochi.

All the Z Fighters knew that Sapphire was pregnant they all are just waiting for them to set up a date for them all to meet her.

"They are good friends of ours that you'll meet some day."

"Are they as good as our family?"

"Yep."

She smiled.

"Yay! Can we go see grandma ChiChi now? I want some of her chocolate chip cookies."

Sapphire smiled.

"Is that the only reason you want to see her?"

She shook her head.

"I love grandma and I want to see her because she's awesome."

Gohan kissed the top of her head.

"You bet she is."

He grabbed Sapphire's hand and began to walk back towards his old home.


	11. Step-Daughter?

_**Raising Our Saiyan Child**_

**Chapter 11: Step-Daughter?**

* * *

When Gohan, Sapphire, and Gochi arrived at ChiChi's they were shocked at who they saw there.

Videl.

Sapphire growled.

Gohan looked at her and gave her a calming look.

"Calm down, I'll deal with her."

She sighed.

"Alright."

He placed Gochi on the ground and looked at her.

"Stay with mommy, okay?"

The little girl cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"How come daddy?"

"Just stay with mommy for a little bit, can you do that for me?"

She smiled.

"Yeah!"

He smiled and kissed her forehead.

He stood up and walked into the dining room.

"Videl why are you here?"

She turned around and smiled.

"I am here to spend some time with my step-daughter."

"We've already been over this, Gochi is not your step-daughter."

She smirked and pulled out a piece of paper.

"Actually she is, this is the paper we signed about who sees Pan."

Gohan took it from her and read it.

His eyes widened.

"This is crazy."

"Read it outloud so everyone can hear."

Sapphire stepped through the door, curious on what the letter said.

He gulped.

"It is stated that if either Son Gohan or Videl Satan remarries and has another child, that child is to see either Videl or Gohan."

"What does that mean?" Sapphire asked.

Gohan looked back at her.

"To put it simply, since we had a child together Videl is allowed to see Gochi."

Her eyes widened.

Videl smirked from their expressions.

She looked down at Gochi and noticed she was trying to hide herself behind Sapphire's leg.

She kneeled down.

"Are you Gochi?"

"Y-Yes."

"Well I'm your step-mother."

She looked up at Sapphire.

"Mommy, what is a step-mother?"

"She is basically your second mommy." She answered.

"Is that bad?"

"Not at all." Videl said.

Gochi tightened her hold on Sapphire's leg.

"I don't want a second mommy, I like my mommy."

Sapphire smiled.

"Just leave Videl." Gohan said.

She stood up.

"Fine but I will be back."

She walked out of the house and slammed the door.

"Is she gone?" A voice asked.

They turned around and saw Pan.

Gochi smiled and ran up to her.

"Big sister!"

Pan smiled and hugged Gochi.

"How was your time with mom and dad?"

"Awesome! Mommy and daddy beat up some bad guys."

"I bet that was cool to see."

"I actually didn't see it."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Oh."

"We'll explain later." Sapphire said.

She nodded.

"Pan, did grandma make any cookies?"

"Not yet."

She pouted.

"Aw."

"Why don't we help her make them."

"Okay!"

Pan grabbed Gochi's hand and walked into the kitchen where ChiChi was.

Gohan stepped into the living room with Sapphire and sat down.

"What are we going to do about Videl? She won't stop until she sees Gochi."

"She's a persistant one thats for sure."

Gohan nodded.

"What will happen when Gochi gets older?"

"What do you mean?"

"Will Videl try to hurt her?"

"I'm not too sure Gohan."

He ran his fingers through his hair.

"I just want her to have a normal childhood."

Sapphire wrapped her arms around his neck.

"She will, I'll deal with Videl."

"No violence please."

She chuckled.

"I'm not violent all the time Gohan."

He moved her so she was sitting in his lap.

"I know, when should we let Gochi meet all the Z Fighters?" Gohan asked.

He rested his chin on top of her head.

"I'm not sure, maybe when she's five or six."

"How about on her birthday when she's turning five?"

"Sounds good to me."

Pan walked into the living room nervously.

"Um...dad."

He looked at his oldest daughter and set Sapphire on the couch.

"What is it Pan?"

"Why does mom want Gochi so bad? Does she not like me anymore?"

He shook his head and pulled Pan onto his lap.

"Not at all Panny, your mother just wants Gochi because it will make Sapphire sad."

"Why?"

"Because in your mothers eyes Sapphire has stolen both you and me from her."

"So she's jealous?"

Sapphire smirked.

"Of course."

Gohan chuckled.

"Yes she is a bit jealous and the fact that I've found someone else that I love and she hasn't might be another factor."

"Oh, do you still love mom?"

He bit his lip.

"In some way yes, if it weren't for her I wouldn't have you."

She smiled and hugged him.

"Thanks dad."

"No problem Panny."

Sapphire smiled at their moment.

Gochi ran into the living room covered in frosting and cookie dust.

"Mommy! Daddy! Panny! Guess what!"

"What?" Sapphire asked.

"Grandma and I finished the cookies! Come look!"

She grabbed Sapphire and Gohans hand and pulled them into the kitchen.

ChiChi placed a plate down on the kitchen table that had all the cookies.

They all looked at the cookies and smiled.

There was one of ChiChi, Sapphire, Gohan, Pan, Vegeta, Bulma, Bra, Trunks, and Goten.

Sapphire and Gohan smiled.

"They look delicious." Gohan said.

She handed the cookies that looked like themselves to them.

"Eat up!"

"We have to eat ourselves?" Gohan asked.

"Yep! I already ate myself! Now I'm going to eat grandpa 'Geta!"

She picked up the one that looked like Vegeta and ate off his leg.

Gohan put a fake shocked look on his face.

"Oh no! What will Vegeta think when he hears his granddaughter ate his leg off?"

She giggled.

"He won't know since I'll eat him all up!"

She stuffed the entire cookie in her mouth and swallowed it.

Gohan placed a hand against his ear.

"Do you hear that? I think its Vegeta on his way here now."

She gasped.

"I better hide! He might eat me!"

She jumped off the chair she was standing on and ran off to hide.

Gohan, Sapphire, ChiChi, and Pan laughed.

"She is so much like you when you were a toddler Gohan." ChiChi said.

"Really?"

She nodded.

"Goku and I use to do things like that to you all the time."

He chuckled.

Gochi ran back into the kitchen with a pot over her head.

"If I use this stuff as camoflauge he won't know I'm here."

Gohan picked her up.

"I know somewhere better you can hide."

"Where?"

"In my tummy!"

He pretended to bite at her side making her squeal and giggle.

Sapphire chuckled.

"Mo-Mommy! Help!"

"I don't think so Gochi, I'm not getting eaten either."

Gohan smirked at her.

"I'll get you later."

She blushed.

Pan gagged.

"Dad could you please not be gross around me."

He looked at Pan curiously and set Gochi down.

"How did you know what I meant?"

"I'm a teenage girl, I know these things."

"Oh."

Gochi was busy eating the rest of the cookies without any of them noticing.

ChiChi cleared her throat making her look at her.

She gave ChiChi a toothy grin.

"Hi grandma."

"Where are the cookies?"

"In my tummy."

"The rest were for after dinner."

"Sorry grandma but they were so good."

"Its fine."

Gochi gasped when she heard a knock at the door.

"Oh no, its grandpa! He's here!"

She jumped off the chair and ran right into the wall.

She moved around for a bit and fell onto her stomach.

Pan opened the door and saw the mailman.

She took the mail and shut the door.

"Gochi it was only the mailman."

She rubbed her head and looked at Pan.

"Thats just what he wants you to think, grandpa is a tricky one."

They all laughed.


	12. Halloween Situations

_**Raising Our Saiyan Child **_

**Chapter 12: Halloween Situations **

* * *

Four-months passed by since the run in with Videl.

It is now October and better known as Halloween.

This will be the first Halloween that Gochi will remember.

Everyone is going.

Vegeta, Bulma, Bra, Pan, Trunks, Goten, ChiChi, Sapphire, and Gohan.

Gochi practically begged for them all to come.

She even forced them all to wear a costume.

And surprisingly she got Vegeta to wear one as well.

Trunks was dressed as a pirate.

He wore a long-sleeved V-neck black shirt that stopped at his mid-thigh, white pants with red and black stripes going down it, and a red sash around his waist.

He even wore a hoop earing in his left ear, a eye-patch over his right eye, and a red bandanna.

Goten is a zombie.

His face was painted so it looked like he was dead and his hair was a mess and had a bit of dust in it.

He wore a white buttoned up shirt that had fake blood on it, a loosened red tie around his neck, a ripped up black suit jacket, and black suit pants.

Pan is a cowgirl.

She had her black hair in braided pig-tails, she wore a brown cowgirl hat on her head, a red bandana tied around her neck, and brown cowgirl boots.

She wore a red and white plaid long-sleeve shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows and jeans.

Bra is a scientist, thanks to Bulma's scientist clothing.

Her hair was up in a bun, she wore thick black rimmed glasses, a pink T-Shirt, jeans, and a white lab coat.

Bulma is a cat.

She wore a long-sleeve black shirt, black pants, black flats, a long black cat tail, her nose was painted black, she had painted on whiskers, and cat ears on her head.

ChiChi is a dog.

She wore white jeans, black boots, a black long-sleeve shirt, a long white and black dog tail, her nose was painted black, and she wore floppy dog ears.

Gohan is dressed as a werewolf.

He wore a black and white long-sleeve plaid shirt that was open, jeans, and boots.

His chest was covered in black fur, he wore a wolf mask over his head, and he wore wolf paws over his hands.

Sapphire is dressed as a vampire.

She wore black jeans, a red tank top, a black vampire cape, she had in fake fangs, heavy black eyeliner, and black heeled boots.

Gochi is dressed as a monkey, thanks to the help of her tail she looks like an actual monkey.

She wore a one-piece monkey costume.

It was brown, had a light brown circle around her stomach area, ears on the side of her head, and a hole in the back so her tail could swing around.

And Vegeta was bribed into the costume he was wearing.

The costume store didn't have anything in his size so they had to think of something else for him.

ChiChi had found one of Goku's old orange gi's and given it to Vegeta to wear as a costume.

He wore Goku's gi and his hair was geled down in his style.

He was going to refuse to wear it at first but when Gochi showed him her famous puppy-dog eyes and pouty lip he changed his mind.

Currently, they all were walking down the street along with the other families to get candy.

All their pillow cases were almost filled to the top with candy.

Vegeta growled angerily.

"This better be worth it."

Gochi smiled up at him.

"It is grandpa! You've gotten loads of candy!"

He mumbled something under his breath.

"How many more houses should we go to before heading home?" ChiChi asked.

"Maybe just a few more, it's getting a bit late."

Gochi looked up at her father.

She gave him her puppy-dog eyes that she learned from Goten.

"Can't we stay out here all night? I want lots of candy."

"Sorry kiddo but its already way past your bed time."

She pouted.

Pan smiled when she got an idea.

"Hey dad why don't me, Bra, Trunks, and Goten keep trick-or-treating with Gochi until she gets tired and you all head back to Capsule Corp."

"I don't know."

"I agree with her, I want to be out of this outfit as soon as possible." Vegeta said.

Bulma rolled her eyes.

"You act as if you'll get Goku cooties."

"I probably will."

"No you won't Vegeta."

"Next thing you know I'll be acting like a total idiot."

ChiChi narrowed her eyes at him and a frying pan appeared in her hand.

"What did you call my husband?"

He gulped.

Vegeta already had one encounter with ChiChi's frying pan and it was not a good memory.

"Nothing."

"Thats what I thought."

Sapphire smiled.

"Let them keep going Gohan, there's no harm done in her staying out longer."

He sighed.

"Alright but call if anything happens."

Gochi smiled and hugged his leg.

"Thank you daddy!"

He rubbed her head.

"Your welcome, be safe."

All the adults turned around and walked back to Capsule Corporation.

Trunks and Goten looked at the girls.

"Where are we going to first?"

"I say the big houses." Bra said.

"Yeah, they always have the best candy." Pan said.

Goten raised his arm into the air.

"Candy here we come!"

Gochi giggled and copied him.

"Yeah!"

He grabbed Gochi's hand and began to walk.

Pan smiled and shook her head.

"I guess Uncle Goten is still a little kid deep down."

"Tell me about it." Trunks said.

After they went to every single large house, they all had about ten big candy bars each.

Now they all were sitting on the ground inspecting their candy.

"I say we head to Capsule Corp now, we have a lot of candy." Trunks said.

Bra yawned.

"Fine by me, I'm beat."

"What do you say Gochi?"

Goten turned his head to look at his youngest niece but she wasn't there.

He looked around but didn't see her anywhere.

Trunks noticed the look on his face and gasped.

"Don't tell me we lost her again!"

"Sorry but we did."

"Where could she have gone?" Pan asked.

"Who knows but hopefully she's alright."

"We should split up and search for her." Bra said.

"Goten and I will search the east side of the city and you two search the west side."

"We'll meet back here in two hours." Goten said.

They all nodded and took off.

* * *

Gochi wandered around the city searching for more houses to get candy from.

She was bored with just sitting around and walked away from her family.

Her eyes landed on a large house that had a gate surrounding it.

She walked up to the gate and pushed the button.

_"Who's there?"_ A voice asked.

"I'm Gochi and I'm here for treats."

_"One second."_

The gates opened up and she walked inside.

The front door opened and a man with an afro stepped out with a bowl full of candy.

She cocked her head to the side.

"Aren't you Hercule Satan?"

He smiled.

"Well yes I am."

"I read about you in a few books."

"Are you a fan?"

"Not really."

"Oh, well here's your candy."

She smiled and watched him drop a large candy bar inside her pillow case.

"Thank you mister."

"Your welcome."

She turned around to walk off and bumped into someones leg.

She looked up and smiled.

"Hey your that Videl lady."

Videl smiled.

"Your Gochi aren't you?"

"Yep!"

"Where are your mommy and daddy?"

"At Capsule Corporation."

"Why are you all alone?"

"I didn't want to go home just yet, I wanted more candy."

"Would you like to come inside? Its a bit chilly."

"Sorry but I have to get home."

"I'll call your daddy and tell him your here."

Gochi smiled.

"Okay, thank you."

"No problem, anything for my step-daughter."

Videl hid a smirk as she let Gochi inside her home.

* * *

After two hours, Pan and the others met back up.

"Did you two find her?" Trunks asked.

"No and I'm guessing neither did you two."

"Not at all."

"We have to tell Sapphire and Gohan." Bra said.

"But they'll kill us!" Goten yelled.

"Its either tell them or pretend we never had a niece."

Both boys pouted.

They all flew to Capsule Corporation and slowly walked inside.

All the adults were back in their normal clothes and watching scary movies.

Vegeta glanced at them and rolled his eyes.

"Took you all long enough."

Gohan looked at them and raised an eyebrow.

"Where is Gochi?"

Goten and Trunks pushed the girls in front of them.

Pan smiled nervously.

"You see, we kind of...lost...her."

Sapphire growled and stood up.

"Trunks, Goten."

"It wasn't just us! Bra and Pan were supposed to watch her too!"

"You two are the oldest!"

"What difference does that make?! You know we aren't responsible!" Trunks yelled.

As they were arguing the phone rang.

Bulma picked it up.

She growled when she couldn't hear the person on the phone.

"SHUT UP!"

They all shut their mouths and looked at her.

"Who is it?" Gohan asked.

She held it out to Gohan.

"Its Videl."

He took it from her.

"What do you want Videl?"

_"I just want to let you know that Gochi is safe and sound at my home."_

His eyes widened.

"What?!"

_"She was all alone and I let her inside."_

Gohan dropped the phone and flew out.

They all blinked in shock and confusion.

He appeared in Videl's living room making her jump.

Gochi was sleeping on a couch with candy wrappers all around her and chocolate around her mouth.

Gohan picked her up and sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness your okay." He mumbled.

"Shouldn't you be thanking me?"

He glared at Videl.

"Don't ever come near my daughter again."

He ran out of Videl's home leaving her smirking.

_"Don't worry Gohan I won't because she'll be coming to me."_ She thought.


	13. Baths and Scary Stories

_**Raising Our Saiyan Child **_

**Chapter 13: Baths and Scary Stories**

* * *

When Gohan returned to Capsule Corporation with Gochi, she was beginning to wake up.

She opened her eyes and noticed she was lying on the couch in Capsule Corp.

She looked to the side and saw her entire family simply staring at her.

She smiled.

"Hi everybody."

Vegeta narrowed his eyes at her.

"You know you worried us all."

Her smile fell.

"What did I do?"

"You shouldn't have wandered off without us Gochi." Pan said.

"But I wanted to keep trick-or-treating and you guys wanted to go home."

"We would have gone to at least one last house if you had asked." Trunks said.

She sniffed and tears gathered in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, please don't hate me."

Gohan shushed her and pulled her into his arms.

"We don't hate you Gochi you just can't wander off without us, we thought you were kidnapped."

She wiped her eyes.

"So you all still love me?"

Sapphire smiled beside Gohan.

"Of course Gochi."

She smiled.

Gohan removed the hood of her costume.

"Its time for you to get in your pj's."

"Do I have to get a bath?"

"Yep."

She pouted.

"But I don't like baths."

"You have to take a bath in order to be clean."

"But daddy I don't like baths! The soap hurts my eyes!"

Sapphire took Gochi into her arms.

"Why don't daddy and I give you a bath together? Wouldn't that be much more fun?"

She smiled.

"Yeah! Bath time with mommy and daddy!"

Gohan moved closer to Sapphire and whispered in her ear.

"Quick thinking."

"Thanks."

They all walked up the steps to the bathroom.

Gohan walked into the spare bedroom they used at Capsule Corporation when they spent the night and grabbed a set of pajama's for Gochi.

He grabbed a diaper and a pair of blue footsie pajama's.

Sapphire set Gochi down on the bathroom floor and removed her costume.

She turned the water on and put the plug in.

Gohan set Gochi's pajama's down on the counter.

"Daddy."

He looked down at Gochi, who was naked.

"Yes sweetie?"

"How come everyone else doesn't have a tail but I do?"

"Why are you asking all of a sudden?"

"I'm just curious."

"Well, mine got cut off when I was a child, Goten had his removed at birth, and the same for Pan."

Gohan glanced at Sapphire waiting for her to explain her family's removal of their tails.

She noticed this and rolled her eyes.

"Mine was cut off as a child as well, my fathers was cut off during a battle, and Trunks and Bra's tails were removed when they were baby's."

"Oh, can't it grow back?"

"They can but it would take a while." Sapphire said.

Gohan smiled and scooped her up.

"But right now were focusing on giving you a bath."

He placed her in the tub and rolled his sleeves up.

She smiled as she splashed the water in the tub.

"Mommy!"

Sapphire handed a bottle of shampoo over to Gohan.

"Yes?"

"Where are the bubbles?"

"Oh right, I forgot."

She pouted and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I want bubbles!"

She chuckled.

"Alright."

She grabbed a bottle of bubble bath and dropped some of it in the tub.

She stirred it around with her hand until the tub was filled with bubbles.

Gochi giggled as some of it landed on her face.

As she was occupied with the bubbles both Sapphire and Gohan took that opportunity to wash her hair and body.

When Gochi was finally nice and clean, Gohan removed the plug from the drain.

Sapphire pulled her out of the tub and wrapped her in a towel.

Gochi shivered lightly.

"I-I'm cold."

Gohan wrapped her in his arms and flared his energy making the water in her hair and on her body evaporate.

He smiled down at her.

"That better?"

She nodded.

Sapphire put Gochi's diaper on her and put her footsie pajama's on as well.

Gochi smiled.

"I feel warm and fuzzy."

Both adults chuckled.

"How about we get grandpa Vegeta to put you to bed, how would you like that?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah! Grandpa!"

Gohan opened the bathroom door and watched Gochi run out.

"She really likes your dad."

"She sure does."

They both walked out of the bathroom and down the stairs.

They both laughed at the sight.

Gochi must have tackled Vegeta to the ground and now he was lying on his back with a bouncing two-year old sitting on his chest.

He blushed.

"What are you doing?"

"Mommy and daddy said that you would put me to bed! That means you have to tell me a story!"

He growled.

No one liked telling Gochi a story.

If she didn't like it then she would cry until you told her one she liked.

He smirked when an idea came to mind.

"Trunks, Goten."

Both boys gulped.

"He never calls us by our names." Goten said.

"I know, he must want something."

Vegeta stood up and held Gochi in his arms.

He approached the boys with a fake pained expression on his face.

"I'm getting too old for this, could you two put her to bed?"

Gochi pouted.

"But grandpa...!"

"I'm sorry Gochi but I'm in a lot of pain."

"Oh."

"How about next time, okay?"

She nodded.

Vegeta handed her over to Goten.

They both looked at each other with wide-eyes.

The prince of all saiyans smirked at them and walked off.

"Bed time and story time!" Gochi yelled.

Both boys glanced at Sapphire and Gohan, seeing them nodding their heads.

They groaned and walked up the stairs to the room Sapphire and Gohan use to sleep in when they stay over.

Goten placed Gochi on the bed and watched her put her legs under the covers and held the covers in her tiny hands.

Trunks and Goten both let out a breath.

"What story should we tell her Trunks?"

He smirked.

"What about a scary story?"

"But Gohan warned us not to tell her scary stories before, remember."

"I know but who says he's going to find out?"

Goten sighed.

"Fine but if we get caught its your fault."

He nodded.

They both smiled at her.

She smiled back.

"What story are you both telling me?"

"How about a story for Halloween?" Trunks said.

"Yeah!"

"Alright, start it off Goten."

Said boy glared at Trunks.

Trunks flipped off the lights and handed Goten a flashlight.

He switched the flashlight on and held it below his head.

"Once upon a time there was a boy named Raiden he was two-years old and had two older siblings, an older brother named Akira and a sister named Naomi."

He handed the flashlight to Trunks.

"Every year on Halloween they would have to give a new child to the monsters that lived under their bed so the monsters wouldn't get them."

"Unfortunately for Raiden, it was his turn." Goten said.

"When he was sleeping after a whole night of trick-or-treating, his brother and sister slipped into his room without waking him." Trunks said.

"Naomi covered his mouth to hide his screams of fear and pulled him out of his bed."

"Akira lifted up his bed revealing the mouth of one of the monsters."

"It had three heads, a bunch of sharp teeth, deadly red eyes, and loved the taste of children." Goten said.

"They began to push him under the bed and watched as the monster began to eat off his toes one by one."

As Gochi listened to their story, she was shaking in fear.

Trunks snuck his hand underneath the blanket near Gochi's toes and began to pinch them.

Her eyes widened in fear and tears gathered at her eyes.

She let out a wail and began to cry as loudly as possible.

The door to the room bursted open and a glowing light lit up the room.

They turned around and saw Gohan in his super saiyan form glaring down at them.

Sweat rolled down their heads.

"Crap." Both boys said.

Gohan punched them both across the face making them slam against the wall.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU TWO ABOUT TELLING SCARY STORIES TO MY DAUGHTER!?"

Everyone stood outside the room with their eyes wide.

Pan flicked on the lights as Gohan fell out of his super saiyan state.

Gochi kept on crying and reached for Gohan.

"Daddy! Monsters live under the bed! Their going to eat my toes!"

He smiled lightly and picked her up.

She kept crying into his shoulder as he pat her back to calm her down.

"Its alright Gochi I'm here now, no monster is going to eat your toes I promise."

"Wah! Mommy!"

Sapphire walked up to Gohan and took Gochi from him.

"Don't cry Gochi, don't listen to your Uncle Trunks and Goten they have no idea what their talking about."

Gohan glared at the two of them as they picked themselves off the floor.

They both had a bloody nose and bruises on their cheeks.

"Sheesh, you didn't have to hit us." Trunks said.

"I've told you both before not to tell her scary stories it will give her nightmares."

Gochi kept on crying as Sapphire began to stroke her tail.

Her sobs began to calm down and she began to hiccup.

She kissed Gochi's temple and laid her down on the bed when she noticed she had fallen asleep.

Gohan smiled and stroked his baby's face.

Bulma grabbed Trunks by his ear and pulled him out of the room and ChiChi did the same with Goten.

"I guess we should get some sleep." Sapphire said.

"Yeah, I hope she doesn't have any nightmares."

"We can only hope."

He chuckled.

They both laid down with Gochi between them.

Gohan smiled at both of his girls before falling asleep.


	14. Birthday Gifts

_**Raising Our Saiyan Child **_

**Chapter 14: Birthday Gifts **

* * *

Three-years passed by since Halloween.

Gochi has been having a few nightmares thanks to Trunks and Goten.

She would wake up in the middle of the night and run into her parents room to sleep with them.

She has also been asking about Videl a lot.

She's always wondered why her parents wouldn't let her see Videl, she seemed like a nice woman.

Besides that, today is her favorite day of the year.

Her birthday.

She is turning five-years old.

Gohan and Sapphire had invited all of the Z Fighters to Capsule Corporation for her surprise party.

Every single day Gochi is taught by either ChiChi or Bulma.

Gochi is even smarter than Gohan was when he was her age.

Wherever Gochi goes, she has to have a book on hand.

ChiChi will get very angry with her if she is skipping out on her studies.

When ChiChi and Bulma aren't teaching Gochi, Vegeta is teaching her about her saiyan heritage.

She is very fascinated with her heritage and wants to know more.

Currently, Gochi was sitting in her front yard reading a book about bugs.

This week ChiChi was having her learn about all the good types of bugs that help the planet and the bad types that carry disease.

She wore a purple hat with the four-star dragon ball on it, a long-sleeve kimono that was lavander and reached to her knees, and black shoes that looked like TOMS.

Her bangs nearly covered her eyes, her long black hair reached down to her armpits, and her tail waved behind her.

She looked up in the air and saw her parents sparring.

She loved watching her parents spar when she was reading.

It made the time pass by.

When they both finished they landed on the ground and wiped their foreheads.

"That was a good spar Gohan."

"Yeah and we didn't even have to go super saiyan."

"Mommy! Daddy!"

Gochi ran up to them with her book in her hands.

"What is it sweetie?" Gohan asked.

She held up her book showing a picture of a bug that looked like a centipede.

"Lookie, this is a scutigera coleoptrata its really weird looking."

Sapphire stuck her tongue out in disgust.

"Nasty."

"It looks just like a centipede, cool huh?"

Gohan rubbed the top of her head.

"Yep, wait out here while we get cleaned up okay."

"Okay."

She sat on the ground and flipped through her book.

Gohan came out when he was finished and sat down beside Gochi.

He wore tan pants, black shoes, a white long-sleeve button up shirt, and his black rimmed glasses.

"How do you like your birthday so far?"

She smiled.

"Its awesome! Grandma made me a big breakfast and then I had a big lunch with Harish and now I get to go to Capsule Corp! Its awesome!"

He kissed the top of her head.

"You two ready to go?"

They turned around and saw Sapphire.

She wore a strapless black dress that reached to her mid-thigh, a bow around her middle, she wore black flats, and her locket her mother gave to her.

Gohan smiled.

"Yep and you look very nice Sapphire."

"Thanks."

Gochi shut her book and hugged Sapphire.

"You do look pretty mommy, I hope to be as pretty as you when I get big."

"You will look even prettier, now lets get going."

Gohan stood up and cupped his hands over his mouth.

"NIMBUS!"

The flying cloud landed in front of him in a flash.

He sat on first, then let Sapphire on his lap, and lastly Gochi.

They flew off towards Capsule Corporation at a very fast speed.

Gochi couldn't contain her excitement.

"I wonder what grandpa will want to do! Or Aunt Bra! Or Uncle Trunks! Or Nana!"

"I bet they all will want to play with you." Gohan said.

"This will be the best birthday ever!"

They landed in front of CC and hopped off.

Gochi grabbed her parents hands and dragged them towards the front door.

Gohan chuckled.

"Slow down Gochi."

"But the faster we get inside the faster I can play with them."

Sapphire opened the door and stepped inside with Gochi and Gohan.

Gochi looked around curiously when everything was dark.

All of a sudden, the lights turned on and everyone jumped up.

"SURPRISE!" They all yelled.

Gochi screamed in fear.

She hid behind Gohan and wrapped her tail around his leg.

Everyone exchanged looks.

Gohan placed a hand on top of Gochi's head.

"Its alright Gochi, this is your surprise party."

She sniffed and looked at everyone.

"But...But I don't know some of those people."

Gohan picked her up.

"The people you don't know are very good friends of ours."

"Really?"

He nodded.

Krillin stepped forward and smiled.

"She's adorable."

Gochi nervously hid her face against Gohan's chest.

Gohan chuckled.

"She's a bit shy around new people."

Sapphire's eye twitched when Roshi appeared beside her.

"I bet she'll be just as beautiful as her mother when she grows up."

She glared at him with a large blush covering her face.

Goten cocked his head to the side.

"Why is your face red?"

She slapped Roshi across the face making him fly through the wall.

"That pervert touched my butt."

Yamcha chuckled.

"At least we know Master Roshi is still healthy."

"And hopefully still alive." Tien said.

Gohan introduced Gochi to all of the Z Fighters.

Even Yajirobi, Korin, Dende, and Mr. Popo had came to her party.

Gochi curiously looked at Dende.

"Why is he green, daddy? Is he sick?"

"No, Dende is a namekian they are supposed to be green."

"Oh."

He smiled at her.

"Hello Gochi."

"Hi mister."

"Did you know that I'm the guardian of Earth?"

"What's that?"

"I am the creator of the dragon balls and I watch over the Earth from the Lookout."

"Cool."

Korin stepped towards her and nodded his head.

"She is a strong girl for her age."

"Yeah we know." Sapphire said.

Gochi smiled when she saw Korin.

She jumped out of Gohan's arms and rubbed his head.

"Good kitty."

He blushed and slapped her hand away.

"I'm not a kitty."

"Yes you are, you even have the whiskers see."

She grabbed his cheeks with her hands and pulled.

Everyone laughed as Korin struggled to get his face free from her grip.

Bulma placed her hands together.

"Gift time!"

Gochi smiled and let go of Korin's face

"Presents!"

He rubbed his cheeks.

"That girl is strong."

She ran into the living room and sat on Vegeta's lap.

She gave him a toothy grin making him chuckle.

"Hi brat."

"Did you get me anything grandpa?"

"Maybe."

"I hope! You always have the best presents."

He gave her a small half-smile.

One thing that Vegeta could tolerate was being _'soft'_ around his granddaughter.

Everyone handed over their gifts to Gochi.

She had gotten books, clothes, and toys.

Vegeta had given her a bracelet with a silver chain and the saiyan symbol on it.

She immediately put it on and declared it was her favorite gift so far.

It was now Dende and Mr. Popo's turn to give her a gift.

They handed her a rectangular box wrapped in blue paper and tied together with a red bow.

She ripped it open and took off the top.

She raised an eyebrow.

"What is it Gochi?" Sapphire asked.

"Some sort of...dress."

Dende chuckled.

"Its not a dress, silly."

"Oh."

"Its a feminine gi that looks like Goku's."

She picked it up and showed it to everyone.

An orange gi that reached to her mid-thigh, purple undershirt, black spandex shorts, black sash around her waist, black fingerless gloves, and boots that looked like Goku's.

Gohan smiled.

"I think its great."

"Yeah for training."

He narrowed his eyes at Sapphire.

"We've already talked about this."

She pouted and crossed her arms over her chest.

"It was worth a try."

He kissed her temple making her blush.

Gochi put the gi back in the box and smiled.

"Thank you."

"Lastly we have Korin and Yajirobi." Bulma said.

Korin handed her a red birthday bag.

She opened it and pulled out the gift.

It was another gi all wrapped up.

It looked just like the one Gohan wore as a child but more girlish.

It was a purple dress that reached right above her knees, red sash around her waist, red wrist bands, white collar around her neck, white shin wraps, and black shoes.

She raised an eyebrow.

"Another gi?"

"That one looks just like the one your father wore as a child." Korin explained.

She smiled and hugged it to her chest.

"Then I love it!"

Gohan smiled.

Sapphire sat beside her father since Gochi was in his lap.

"There is one last gift you should have."

"What's that mommy?"

She unclipped her locket from around her neck and put it around Gochi's.

"I want you to have that locket, my mommy gave it to me and now I'm giving it to you."

She smiled and hugged her.

"I love it."

Sapphire hugged her back and kissed the top of her head.

"I also put my picture in it and your daddy's just like the way my mother did."

She smiled.

"Thank you mommy."

Gohan looked at both of them.

_"I won't let anyone ruin your childhood Gochi."_ He thought.


	15. Moon and Tails Wished Back

_**Raising Our Saiyan Child **_

**Chapter 15: Moon and Tails Wished Back**

* * *

The next day, Gochi was showing Harish all of her presents she received.

Harish was like an older brother to her.

Always there for her and always fun to be around.

Pan and Sapphire were inside talking about girl things.

And Gohan was leaning against the house watching Gochi.

She glanced up at him and smiled.

He smiled back.

"Papa?"

He turned his head to the side and saw Pan.

"What is it Pan?"

"Can I go to the mall?"

"Who is going to be there?"

"Just Bra, me, and Majuub."

"Alright, be safe."

She smiled and kissed his cheek before flying off.

Sapphire walked over to Gohan's side.

"Having fun watching Gochi from a distance?"

He smiled.

"Not really but I'm happy to see her smile."

"She does have your blood in her veins, she'll smile a lot."

He chuckled.

"True, what should we do on this fine day?"

Sapphire tapped her chin.

"I'm not too sure."

Gochi ran over to her parents while she held Harish's hand.

"Mommy, daddy, guess what."

Gohan kneeled down.

"What?"

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small bracelet.

Gohan took it from her and examined it.

It was made out of strong wood and had her name written on it in small rocks.

"Harish got me that as a present! Isn't it awesome!"

"It sure is, did you tell him thank you?" Sapphire asked.

She nodded.

Gohan handed her back the bracelet.

Harish bowed to them both.

"I must be on my way, I will see you all later."

The three of them waved to Harish as he walked into the forest.

Gohan looked at her hat and raised an eyebrow.

"Gochi."

"Yes?"

"Where is the dragon ball? Its not there."

She scratched her head.

"I'm not too sure, it wasn't on my hat this morning."

"Odd."

Gochi hugged Gohan's leg.

"Can I spend the night at Capsule Corp?"

"Why?"

"I want to hang out with grandpa."

"Are you going to annoy him like last time?" Sapphire asked.

"Maybe."

She smiled.

"Then of course you can spend the night there."

Gohan playfully glared at her.

"Just don't annoy him too much Gochi."

"I won't daddy."

"Okay, now go pick out some pj's."

She nodded and ran inside.

"Looks like it'll be just you and me tonight." Sapphire said.

He smiled.

"We can have a nice dinner together and then walk through the forest."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Why so romantic?"

He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Because we rarely get to be alone and this is a perfect opportunity."

She smiled and kissed his nose.

"Then I'd love to join you for dinner and a walk."

Gochi ran back out with a small bookbag.

"I got all my things daddy!"

"Great, now lets go drop you off."

He picked her up in his arms and flew towards CC with Sapphire following.

When they arrived, they knocked on the door and Bulma answered it.

"What brings you three by?"

"Gochi wants to spend the night."

Bulma smiled at her granddaughter.

"Are you going to annoy grandpa?"

"Yep!"

She chuckled and ruffled her hair.

Bulma took Gochi into her arms.

"We'll keep a good eye on her."

"Thanks mom."

She nodded.

"Be good for grandma." Gohan said.

"Okiee dokiee daddy."

He kissed her head and flew off with Sapphire.

Bulma set her on the ground.

"You should go change into something for comfortable."

"Okay!"

She ran up the steps to her spare room.

She came back down a few moments later wearing a new outfit.

She wore jean shorts that stopped above her knees, a purple zip-up jacket, a white T-Shirt underneath, and boots that Mirai Trunks wore,

Bulma grabbed her hand and walked into the living room.

Goten and Trunks were busy playing video games.

"Trunks, Goten."

"Yeah mom?"

"You two need to watch Gochi."

Their eyes widened.

They looked over at Gochi who smiled and waved.

Both boys landed on their knees in front of Bulma.

"Please don't let us watch her!" Goten begged.

"Every time we watch her she disappears and we get a beating from Sapphire!"

"Well keep a good eye on her this time then."

They pouted.

"Fine."

"And no scary stories."

Bulma walked off to her lab.

Gochi gave them a toothy grin.

Trunks and Goten groaned.

* * *

Over at the Satan Mansion, Videl was planning something.

She held the dragon radar in her hand that she stole from Capsule Corporation.

Over the past few hours she had been flying around the Earth looking for each dragon ball.

She even sneaked into Gochi's room in the middle of the night and stole her dragon ball.

She knew she couldn't simply wish Gochi away or Sapphire.

No matter how badly she wanted to.

"Videl are you sure about this?" Hercule asked.

"Yes I am dad."

"But how will your wish get rid of Sapphire and Gochi?"

She smirked.

"You'll see."

"Be careful, bad karma might come your way."

She rolled her eyes at her father.

She placed the dragon balls in the backyard and took a deep breath.

"Shenron arise and grant my wish!"

The sky began to darken and lightning shot out of the balls.

It turned into the shape of a dragon before forming into Shenron.

Videl gulped.

She always got nervous around the eternal dragon.

**"You have summoned me, I will grant you any two wishes speak them now so I may take my leave."**

"Shenron I wish for the moon to be brought back."

He growled.

**"So be it."**

The dragons eyes flashed red.

Hercule raised an eyebrow.

_"I still don't understand this."_ He thought.

All of a sudden, the full moon appeared in the sky.

**"Your wish was granted, speak your last wish so I may leave."**

"I wish that all the saiyans had their tails back!"

He growled.

**"I can only bring back a few of the saiyans tails back."**

She narrowed her eyes.

"Why?!"

**"The ones known as Goku, Goten, Trunks, Pan, and Bra can not have their tails brought back."**

"Why? Each saiyan once had a tail."

**"Yes I know but those four saiyans had theirs permanently removed I can only bring back Gohan, Vegeta, and Sapphire's tails."**

"Thats good enough."

He growled and his eyes flashed red.

**"It is done, I have granted you all your wishes I will take my leave now."**

He turned back into lightning and the balls were spread across the Earth again.

She smirked.

"If I'm correct my plan will work perfectly."

* * *

Back at Capsule Corporation, Vegeta was in the kitchen getting his after workout snack.

His eyes widened in pain and he fell over, dropping his plate in the process.

Goten, Trunks, Gochi, and Bulma all ran in when they heard the crashing noise.

Bulma ran over to Vegeta's side.

"Vegeta whats the matter?"

"For some reason my lower back hurts like hell."

Gochi ran behind him and smiled.

"How awesome! You have your tail back grandpa!"

His eyes widened.

He turned his head around and saw his brown furry tail waving around.

"How is this possible? My tail was removed after that fat bastard cut it off."

"Maybe it finally decided to grow back."

He looked out the window.

"Or someone wished it back." He mumbled.

* * *

At the Son Household, both Gohan and Sapphire were on the ground groaning in pain.

Both of them were enjoying their time alone when they both had a terrible pain in their lower backs.

Gohan managed to stand up and looked at his wife.

His eyes widened.

"Sapphire, your tail."

"What about it? It got cut off remember."

"Its back!"

She looked at her backside and saw her tail moving around.

"What the heck...? How did this happen?"

"Don't ask me."

She looked at Gohan and took notice of his tail.

"Yours is back too!"

He looked at his tail.

Sapphire looked out the window when she saw a light and gasped.

She quickly shut the window making Gohan raise an eyebrow.

"What was that about?"

"The moon...its back, if either one of us looked at it we would have transformed."

"But Piccolo blew it up years ago."

"Someone must have wished it back, along with our tails."

"But who could have done it?"

She narrowed her eyes.

"Someone that knows about the saiyans."


	16. Transforming

_**Raising Our Saiyan Child **_

**Chapter 16: Transforming **

* * *

Gochi sat in the living room of Capsule Corporation bored out of her five-year old mind.

Her parents had called and were now asking Vegeta a ton of questions.

Both of them were livid when their tails and the moon came back.

She sighed.

She still didn't understand what the big deal about them getting their tails back was.

They all should be happy.

She knew she loved her tail.

But she wondered why none of them liked theirs.

She looked over at Trunks and Goten who were sitting on the ground playing a video game.

"Uncle Trunks, Uncle Goten."

"What Gochi?" Trunks asked.

"Can I go outside?"

"You know you can't go out alone."

"Could one of you take me?"

"Sorry but were a little busy."

She pouted.

"All you two are doing is playing a video game."

"An_ important_ video game." Goten said.

She crossed her arms over her chest and looked around the room.

Her eyes landed on the backdoor making her smile.

They were too busy to notice her if she snuck out.

She stepped onto the ground and walked towards it.

She took one glance at her uncles before slipping outside.

She walked through the backyard of Capsule Corporation.

She loved going outside during the night.

It always felt so nice out and it was so peaceful.

She raised an eyebrow when she saw her shadow on the ground.

She turned around and gasped.

"Wow! That must be the moon, its huge!"

The smile on her face fell when a strange feeling began to course through her veins.

Her heart began to beat faster and faster.

She clenched her teeth together as they grew and her eyes turned a blood red color.

Her body began to grow bigger making her clothes rip.

She let out a yell as she turned into a super saiyan great ape.

* * *

Over at the Son household, Sapphire and Gohan were still busy talking to Vegeta on the phone.

Sapphire's eyes widened when she felt Gochi's power increase.

She dropped the phone in her hand and stared out the window.

Gohan gulped.

"Is that Gochi?"

Sapphire growled.

"Damn it! We should have never let her spend the night over at Capsule Corp."

Gohan placed his hands on her shoulders.

"We never knew this was going to happen."

"You know just as well as I do that she's never transformed into a great ape before, she might destroy the planet."

He frowned and thought of the smiling inoccent face of Gochi's.

"Gochi." He mumbled.

* * *

Over near where Gochi is, she had transported herself to a deserted location.

Pan, Trunks, Goten, Majuub, and Vegeta were all there watching the young saiyan blow everything up.

Pan looked at Vegeta.

"What are we going to do Vegeta? You know the most about saiyans."

"I know for a fact that we can not cut off her tail."

"Why not?" Majuub asked.

"Sapphire will kill us all."

They all gulped.

Each one of them knew never to make her angry.

"Dad how are you out here without transforming? Don't all saiyans transform at the sight of the full moon?"

He smirked.

"Yes but I taught myself how to control my transformation when I was a child."

Gochi growled and turned to look at the fighters.

Their eyes widened in fear.

She blasted them with an energy blast from her mouth.

Each one of them dodged it before it could hit them.

Trunks wiped his forehead.

"Dang that kid has some good aim."

"How is she a super saiyan great ape? Aren't you supposed to be a super saiyan to do that?" Majuub asked.

"Gochi learned how to transform when she was a toddler, she still doesn't know she can transform though." Pan said.

He raised an eyebrow.

"How?"

"I'll explain later."

* * *

Back at the Son household, Sapphire was pacing back and forth.

"Our friends and family are in danger." Sapphire said.

"I know but what can we do?"

"We have to stop her."

"But how? We'll both transform if we see the moon."

She smirked.

"Listen and watch."

He nodded.

After Sapphire taught Gohan how to control his transformation, they both locked onto her powerlevel.

"How are we going to stop her Sapphire?"

"I'll tap into her mind."

He raised an eyebrow.

"You can do that?"

She smirked.

"There's a lot of things I can do, now lets go."

He nodded.

* * *

Back at the battlefield, the fighters were busy avoiding Gochi's blasts.

"What are we going to do? I wish Sapphire and Gohan were here!" Goten said.

"We all do but they aren't going to magically appear."

All of a sudden, Gohan and Sapphire appeared before them.

Goten smirked at Trunks.

"You were saying?"

The purple haired boy glared at Goten.

"Shut up Goten."

Majuub raised an eyebrow,

"How did you two get here so fast?"

Sapphire smirked.

"When your child does something like this you'll get there as fast as you can."

Vegeta appeared in front of them with his veins sticking out of his forehead.

"YOU IDIOTS! YOU'LL BOTH TURN INTO OZARUU'S AS WELL!" Vegeta yelled.

"Dad were not that stupid."

Gohan smiled.

"Sapphire taught me how to control my transformation for a certain amount of time." Gohan said.

"Well then hurry up and turn her back to her normal self!"

Gohan and Sapphire nodded.

Sapphire and Gohan narrowed their eyes.

"Heads up."

"Gotcha."

They both turned into super saiyans and formed an energy shield to block one of her oncoming blasts.

Vegeta turned into a super saiyan as well and looked at the others.

"Help them block her attack."

They all nodded and powered up to their limits.

Sapphire looked at Gohan.

"I'm ready whenever you are."

"Be careful."

She smirked.

"I always am."

She fazed out of sight and appeared in front of Gochi.

All the Z Fighters gasped in shock.

"Is she insane?! She'll get herself killed!" Trunks yelled.

"She knows what shes doing."

"Are you sure?"

He smiled.

"I always trust my mate."

Gochi stared at Sapphire with shock for a moment before growling again.

She placed her hands on either side of her temples.

She gulped.

"Sorry about this, SOLAR FLARE!"

Everyone shielded their eyes from the intense light.

Gochi growled in pain and covered her eyes.

"Do it now Sapphire!" Gohan yelled.

She shut her eyes and placed her hand on top of Gochi's head.

_"Let me in Gochi."_ She thought.

She let out a roar and knocked Sapphire to the ground.

Sapphire pushed herself up into a sitting position and looked up at her great ape daughter.

Gochi was moving around clutching her eyes.

Her eyes widened when one of her great ape feet was above her.

Gohan appeared beside her and scooped her into his arms, jumping out of the way just in time.

He let go of her when they were floating safely in the air.

He nervously looked at her.

"You alright?"

"I'm fine, thanks Gohan."

He nodded.

"Were you trying to get yourself killed?!" Pan asked.

"I was trying to get inside Gochi's mind."

"Get in her mind?"

She nodded.

"If I was allowed to get in her mind then I could knock some sense into her."

"With her moving around so much you won't get close enough." Majuub said.

"We'll hold her down and you get in her mind." Vegeta said.

"Right but don't hurt her."

"We won't, now go!"

They all flew down towards the great ape.

Trunks grabbed onto her left leg and Goten grabbed onto her right.

Pan grabbed her right arm and Majuub grabbed her left.

Vegeta appeared behind her and gripped her tail making her stop moving for a bit.

Sapphire placed a hand on Gochi's head and shut her eyes.

"Let me in! I can help you!"

Gochi roared.

"Gochi! Listen to your mother this instant!" Gohan yelled.

Gochi stopped her roaring and stayed still.

Sapphire smiled when Gochi unlocked her barriers and let her in.

"Thats a good girl, now hold on."

Pan yelped when she was knocked to the ground.

"Hurry it up Sapphire!"

Gohan zoomed down to Pan's side and helped her up.

"How long will it take?"

"Only a little while, all of you hold on until then." Vegeta said.

They all nodded.

Gohan looked up at his wife that was floating in the mid-air and not moving.

He gulped.

_"Please get her to remember."_ He thought.


	17. Gohan Transforms

_**Raising Our Saiyan Child **_

**Chapter 17: Gohan Transforms **

* * *

_ Gochi sobbed as she floated in what seemed like a black void._

_Nothing was there except for her._

_She wasn't even wearing any clothes._

_She was a super saiyan and her tail was moving around._

_She kept on crying because of the pain in her eyes._

_She felt a pressure on her head but she couldn't open her eyes._

_All of a sudden the pressure on her head felt familiar._

_"Ma-Ma...ma?"_

_Sapphire appeared before her in her super saiyan state but she was still wearing her gi._

_She brought Gochi to her chest and hugged her tightly._

_"Yes its me Gochi, I'm so happy your alright."_

_"Mo-Mommy! C-Can't...see!"_

_"I know I'm sorry about that but it'll go away in a second."_

_Her eyes began to twitch and they finally opened._

_Gochi noticed the small bits of tears at the corners of Sapphire's eyes._

_They were most likely from fear of losing Gochi._

_"Ma-ma...ma."_

_She smiled._

_"See? All better."_

_Sapphire kissed her forehead making her smile a bit._

_Gochi looked around._

_"Where are we?"_

_"Were in a place inside your mind, kind of like a dream."_

_"A dream?"_

_"Uh huh."_

_"But I was outside before."_

_"Gochi did you go outside on your own? You know daddy and I don't like it when your on your own."_

_She sniffed._

_"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!"_

_"Its alright but your daddy and I tell you these things so you don't get hurt."_

_Gochi nervously looked up at her._

_"I'm not going to get a spanking am I?!"_

_Sapphire chuckled and bit and pulled her closer to her chest._

_"I never said you would but you knew the rules and you worried all of us, mostly daddy."_

_Tears rolled down her cheeks._

_"I DON'T WANT A SPANKING! I PROMISE TO BE GOOD!"_

_Sapphire laughed nervously._

_"Its alright calm down, I won't let you get a spanking."_

_"R-Really?"_

_"Uh huh and I'll talk to daddy and tell him that this was all Uncle Trunks and Gotens fault."_

_The five-year old giggled._

_"Okay mommy."_

_Sapphire looked at her seriously._

_"Sweetie I have to leave and you must remember our talk, okay?"_

_"Okay."_

_"When I leave you can not lose control I know it might be a little hard but you have to be strong and take control."_

_"Alright."_

_She kissed her nose._

_"I love you sweetie."_

_"Love you too mommy."_

_Sapphire shut her eyes and concentrated._

After a few minutes she opened her eyes again and she appeared outside of Gochi's mind.

The great ape Gochi smiled at Sapphire.

She smiled back and pat her nose.

Gohan let out a breath of relief.

_"Good thing they both are okay."_ He thought.

Goten scratched his head.

"My question is how do we turn her back to normal."

"Simple, we wait until morning." Vegeta said.

"MORNING?!" They all yelled.

"Yeah."

"That will take forever!"

"Its not like any of you are the ones that transformed."

Sapphire moved down to Gochi's tail and grabbed one single hair.

Once she pulled the hair off, Gochi shrunk down to her normal form.

The five-year old collapsed on the ground and fell asleep.

Everyone looked at her shocked.

They all landed on the ground.

"How did you do that Sapphire?" Majuub asked.

She picked up her naked daughter in her arms.

"Its a little trick that Nappa taught me a long time ago."

Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest.

"And you didn't tell me?"

She smiled nervously.

"Whoops."

Gohan removed his shirt and put it on Gochi.

"Who could have wished back the moon?" Pan asked.

"Someone that knows about the saiyans and the dragon balls."

Sapphire narrowed her eyes.

"I think I have a good hunch on who it was."

"Who?" They all asked.

"Videl."

"Why would Videl do this?" Trunks asked.

"Who knows."

As they all were talking, Vegeta felt a small powerlevel.

He turned around and narrowed his eyes.

He walked up to a boulder and pulled someone out from behind it.

He threw the person to the ground in front of Gohan and Sapphire.

"I found her hiding behind a boulder."

Videl glared at Vegeta before standing up.

"What is your deal Videl? Why wish back our tails and the moon?" Sapphire asked.

"Simple, I was hoping that one of you would transform and destroy the rest of you."

"You would have endangered your own daughters life just to get revenge on me?"

"I never said anything about revenge."

"Videl what you did was wrong, I think you should apoligize." Gohan said.

"Why should I? Both Sapphire and her brat are going to pay."

He clenched his teeth together.

"My daughter is not a brat!"

Everyone stared at him shocked.

His teeth were beginning to grow and his muscles were growing bigger.

He gripped his head and screamed.

They all took a step back.

"Whats going on with him?" Videl asked.

Sapphire glared at him.

"Since you wished back the moon and his tail he is going to transform!"

"He can control his transformation, right?"

"Sorry to disappoint you but he can't, he was doing just fine until you made him angry and he lost his focus."

Gohan let out a yell as he fully transformed into a super saiyan great ape.

He brought his foot down on top of the fighters but they all dodged it just in time.

"What are we going to do?!" Pan asked.

Sapphire handed her Gochi.

"I want you to fly out of here as fast as you can."

"But what about you guys?"

"We can handle ourselves but you two could get yourselves killed, now go!"

She nodded and flew away.

"Are we going to cut off his tail?" Goten asked.

"No."

"Why not?" Trunks asked.

"I want Gohan to keep his tail."

"Then make him turn back to normal like you did with Gochi!"

"No problem."

She flew down to his tail but he smacked her away with it.

She groaned in pain.

Gohan formed a blast in his mouth and aimed it at her.

Vegeta appeared beside her and picked her up in his arms, dodging the blast.

He let her go and stared at Gohan.

"That boy is even worse than Gochi was."

"He is stronger than her so its only natural, what should we do dad?"

"You try talking some sense into him and we'll distract him."

She nodded.

Sapphire flew in front of Gohan making him growl.

"Gohan listen, its me Sapphire your mate you need to calm down and focus."

He slapped her to the ground with his hand.

"SAPPHIRE! Your going to pay!" Trunks yelled.

Trunks rushed towards Gohan but he smacked him through a mountain.

She lifted herself up and growled.

Gohan picked her up in his hand and began to crush her.

She screamed in pain as all her bones were being crushed.

"Let her go!" Goten yelled.

Goten tried blasting him but he simply blocked it and fired a blast right back at him.

Sapphire stared at Gohan's eyes.

"Go-Gohan stop this! Your stronger than this! Remember how you controled your great ape form when you were a child? Do it again!"

He narrowed his eyes at her and crushed her even more.

As he was about to completely crush her to dust, he began to realize what he was doing.

He placed her on the ground and rubbed her cheek with his finger.

She lightly smiled at him.

The fighters landed on the ground behind her.

"Are you alright?" Majuub asked.

"Yeah I'm fine."

Vegeta floated behind Gohan and pulled a single hair out from his tail.

His eyes widened before shrinking back down to his original size.

He fell onto his stomach unconscious and naked.

Goten removed the top layer of his shirt and covered his brothers privates.

"At least that is all over." Trunks said.

"Yeah but where did Videl go?"

They all looked around curiously but didn't see the daughter of Hercule anywhere.

"I guess she went home."

"I'll go get some sensu beans real quick." Majuub said.

They all nodded and watched him fly away.

Sapphire sighed in relief.

"At least that was taken care of."

Vegeta stared at the moon and smirked.

He formed a blast in his hand and launched it at the moon making it blow up.

"Why did you do that Vegeta?" Goten asked.

"Its better if the planet does not have a moon."

He nodded.

"I'm just glad that Gochi and Pan are alright." Sapphire said.

How wrong she was.


	18. Abducted

_**Raising Our Saiyan Child **_

**Chapter 18: Abducted**

* * *

Pan had arrived back at Gohan and Sapphire's home with Gochi.

She walked into Gochi's room and set her down on her bed.

She opened her closet and pulled out her usual kimono.

Once she dressed Gochi in it, she sat down on the ground.

Pan looked out the window.

_"I hope papa and the others are alright."_ She thought.

All of a sudden she heard groaning.

She looked up and saw Gochi beginning to open her eyes.

Gochi sat up and looked around.

"Why am I here?"

"Sapphire told me to bring you here."

She looked at Pan.

"Where are mommy and daddy?"

"The two of them are very busy right now."

"Oh."

"Why don't we watch some TV?"

She smiled.

"Sure!"

They both walked into the living room but saw someone sitting on the couch.

Pan narrowed her eyes and put Gochi behind her.

"What are you doing here?"

"Can't I come see my daughter?"

"You never did before."

Videl stood up and smiled.

"And I regret that."

Gochi waved at Videl with a smile on her face.

"Hi Videl! Remember me?"

"Yes I do, want to come with me Gochi?"

"Where?"

"To my house, I can give you all types of foods from different countries that you have never tried before."

Her mouth began to water.

"Sure I'll go!"

"Gochi you shouldn't go with her."

"Why not Panny?"

"Because she has something bad planned."

"No I don't, can't I spend some time with my step-daughter?" Videl said.

"No you can not."

"Well it isn't your choice Pan, its hers."

Videl smiled at Gochi.

Gochi looked up at Pan.

"Can I please go with her Panny?"

"No."

She frowned.

"Gochi why don't you go outside and allow us to talk." Videl said.

"Okay."

She walked outside and closed the door.

Videl smirked and smacked Pan in the face with a frying pan.

She collapsed to the ground unconscious.

The blue-eyed woman set the frying pan down on the counter.

"No wonder ChiChi hit Goku with this, its works wonders."

She dropped it to the ground and walked outside.

Gochi looked behind her.

"Where is Panny?"

"Pan said she'll allow you to come with me."

"Awesome!"

Videl picked her up.

"Lets get going."

"Okay! Thank you Videl!"

"Call me Aunt Videl."

She giggled.

"Okay Aunt Videl."

She lifted into the air and took off towards her home.

* * *

An hour later all the Z Fighters had went back to their homes.

Sapphire and Gohan were walking through the forest back to their home.

Gohan was wearing Goten's shirt around his waist like a skirt.

Since his clothes got destroyed thats all he could settle for.

"I hope Gochi and Pan are alright."

"Quit worrying Sapphire, isn't that my job?"

She chuckled.

"Yeah your right I bet their fine."

"Mrs. Sapphire! Mr. Gohan! Problem!" A voice yelled.

They stopped walking and watched Harish crash into a tree.

"I bet that hurt." Sapphire said.

He shook off his pain and looked at them both.

"There is a problem!"

"What type of problem?" Gohan asked.

"A woman came out of your home and flew off with Gochi!"

Sapphire growled.

"What did she look like?"

"Black hair, blue eyes, and can fly."

"Thats Videl."

Both saiyans ran off towards their home and entered.

Gohan gasped when he saw Pan and kneeled beside her.

"Pan wake up!"

She groaned and opened her eyes.

"Papa? Oh no! Where is Gochi?"

"Videl took her."

"I'm so sorry! She hit me with a frying pan and I blacked out."

"Don't worry just head over to Capsule Corporation and spend the night there."

She nodded.

They all jumped when they heard someone blow up.

Gohan looked out the window and saw Sapphire blowing up trees.

He ran outside and touched her shoulder.

She smacked his hand off.

"Don't touch me."

"This isn't your fault."

"That bitch took our daughter!"

"I know she did but you need to calm down."

She glared at him.

"How can I calm down?! She won't rest until she makes me suffer!"

"I know but there must be something we can do."

"Kill her."

"No."

She frowned.

"Why don't we just go to her home and check to see if Gochi is there? And if she is, we kill her."

"I like the first part of the plan."

"I like the second part."

Gohan cupped her face.

"I know how you feel, she is my daughter as well."

"I don't want Videl to hurt her."

"Listen, Videl might be mean but she would never harm a child."

"Thats why she hit her own child with a frying pan."

"Hey, my mom hit me with a frying pan."

She chuckled.

"Alright fine, we'll go see if Gochi is at her house."

He pecked her lips.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

Gochi looked at all the pictures on the walls of Videl's home.

The two of them were walking down a long hallway.

Videl glanced down at Gochi and smirked.

"Where are we going Aunt Videl?"

"A super fun place."

"Cool!"

They stopped at a large metal door.

Videl typed in a passcode making the door open.

They both stepped inside and looked around.

"Here we are Gochi."

It was a giant metal room.

Gochi raised an eyebrow.

"This doesn't seem super or fun."

"Trust me it is."

She pushed Gochi further inside and stepped out.

Gochi turned around quickly when she heard the door shut and lock.

"Aunt Videl? I think the door closed by mistake."

"Oh it was no mistake Gochi, I can't have Gohan or the others finding you."

"Why not?"

"Because as long as your here it will cause Sapphire tons of torchure."

"But I want my mommy and daddy!"

"Well too bad! Now be a good girl and don't do anything bad."

Her bottom lip shook as she heard Videl walk away.

She banged on the door but nothing happened.

"Aunt Videl! Someone help I'm trapped! Mommy! Daddy!"

Tears filled her eyes and began to roll down her cheeks.

She started to wail loudly.

After an hour, Gochi was sitting on the ground sniffing.

The door opened making her perk up.

Videl stepped inside with a tray in her hand.

"Here's your food."

She laid it on the ground.

It was ten chicken nuggets, about twenty french fries, and some apple juice.

Gochi quickly stood up and gripped Videl's leg.

"Please let me out! I don't like it in here!"

"Too bad! Now let go before I get mad!"

"I want my mommy and daddy!"

Videl growled and punched Gochi across the cheek making her hit the wall and land on the ground.

Gochi sniffed and stared at Videl with shock and fear.

"I told you to let go but you didn't listen."

She stepped out and shut the door.

Gochi rubbed her cheek and began to cry.

"Why did she hit me! That hurt! Mommy! Daddy! Panny! Anybody! I need help!"

She sat in the corner of the room and cried to herself.

Hoping that someone would save her.


	19. Harish's Death

_**Raising Our Saiyan Child **_

**Chapter 19: Harish's Death**

* * *

After Gohan had changed into some normal clothing, both himself and Sapphire flew to Videl's home.

They both landed in front of her house and walked up to the door.

Gohan rang the doorbell and waited.

The door opened and a maid looked at them.

"Can I help you two?"

"Yes we were wondering if Videl was here."

"She is, what is your business with her?"

Sapphire rolled her eyes.

Maids were very nosy.

"We need to talk with her."

"What are your names?"

"Son Sapphire and Son Gohan."

She grabbed a clipboard and flipped through it.

"It says here that under no circumstances is Sapphire allowed in here."

"Well too bad because I'm coming in."

Sapphire pushed the maid to the side and walked in.

"Ma'am you can't just-"

She stopped talking when Sapphire knocked her out with a hit on the back of her neck.

Gohan looked at Sapphire shocked.

"Why did you do that?"

"She was annoying me, now lets find our daughter."

He sighed.

"Right."

They walked through the mansion but didn't see any sign of their daughter.

Sapphire picked up the scent of food and smirked.

Wherever there was food there were people.

She opened the doors to the dining room making Hercule and Videl jump.

"S-Sapphire!" Hercule yelled.

He screamed and jumped out the window.

Gohan blinked his eyes in confusion.

Sapphire stomped up to Videl and pushed her against the wall.

"Where did you put our daughter?"

"I have no idea what your talking about."

She growled.

"Harish saw you fly away with her and Pan told us you were going to take her so do not lie!"

Gohan placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down."

She glanced at him and then back to Videl.

"Just tell us where she is and I'll leave you be."

"Fine."

Sapphire let go of her.

Videl straightened her clothes and began to walk off.

Gohan and Sapphire followed behind her.

Videl smirked to herself and pressed a button on her watch.

* * *

Gochi was sitting in the small metal room sobbing quietly to herself.

She picked her head up when she saw a red flashing light.

She gasped when the room began to spin.

When it stopped she noticed she was in a dark room.

"_What just happened?"_ She thought.

* * *

When Videl finally got to the metal door, she typed in the code and opened the door.

Sapphire and Gohan looked inside but she wasn't there.

Sapphire glared at her.

"What type of joke is this? Gochi isn't in there."

"Well she was before."

"Videl just hand over our daughter." Gohan said.

* * *

As Gochi sat in the now dark room she began to hear her mother and fathers voices.

She pressed her ear against the wall and smiled.

She hit the wall with her small fists.

"Mommy! Daddy! Help me!"

* * *

As Sapphire argued with Videl she heard a small banging noise.

"Everyone be quiet."

"How come?" Gohan asked.

"Listen, do you hear that?"

They all stopped talking and heard a banging noise and a small voice.

"Its Gochi."

Sapphire stepped into the room.

"It sounds like she's on the other side of this wall."

She made her finger glow with energy and cut a hole through the metal.

Gochi smiled and hugged her.

"Mommy! Daddy! Your both here!"

Gohan kneeled down and them both.

"Sweetheart are you okay?"

She nodded.

"Videl locked me in here and she hit me too."

Gohan looked at her cheek and saw a bruise.

He glared at Videl.

"You hit my daughter?"

Videl laughed nervously.

"Well you see...SOLAR FLARE!"

They all winced in pain and shut their eyes.

Videl grabbed Gochi and ran out of the metal room.

She shut the door and typed in something before locking it.

Sapphire growled.

"Damnit Gohan, why did you teach her that?"

"She asked!"

"Just because someone asks for something doesn't mean you always have to do it!"

When they both regained their vision they noticed that both Videl and Gochi were gone.

Videl laughed at them.

"Shocked?"

Sapphire grabbed the doorhandle but screamed in pain when she was electrocuted.

Gohan kneeled beside her.

"Sapphire are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine."

"Mommy! Daddy!" Gochi yelled.

"Don't worry Gochi we'll get out of here soon and get you." Gohan said.

"No need to lie."

Tears filled in Gochi's eyes.

"Let them go!"

"Just shut up."

She bit her lip.

"Little one!" A voice yelled.

They both turned around and saw Harish standing there.

Gochi smiled.

"Harish!"

"Harish get us out of here!" Gohan yelled.

He walked toward them and glared at Videl.

"You stole the little one and locked up Mrs. Sapphire and Mr. Gohan! Your a bad person!"

Videl picked Gochi up and pulled a knife out from her pocket.

"Make any type of movement and I'll kill her."

Gochi shook in fear.

"Harish help!"

He let out a yell and tackled Videl to the ground.

Gochi was flung across the floor away from Videl.

All you could hear was grunting and yelling.

Then there was a yell of pain.

Videl pushed Harish off of her and stood up.

"That takes care of him."

Gochi gasped when she saw the knife sticking in his chest.

"No!"

She crawled over to him.

He panted.

"Lit-Little one...its my...time to go."

Tears rolled down her cheeks.

"You can't Harish, please don't die."

"I-I'm sorry...I tried."

His eyes shut and his breathing stopped.

Gochi placed her head on his chest and wailed loudly.

Sapphire growled and punched the door.

"You bastard! He was like family to us!"

"Well he shouldn't have gotten involved and he would of still been alive."

"You used a weapon on him which was not fair!" Gohan yelled.

"Too bad, he's dead now and there's nothing that will bring him back."

Gochi raised her head up and glared at Videl.

Her eyes turned teal and her hair flashed from black to blonde.

"You murdered my best friend, my brother."

Videl stared at her shocked.

"Please tell me that she isn't doing what I think she's doing."

Gochi screamed which resulted in her hair turning blonde and her eyes turning teal.

Her hair spiked up like the way Goku's did when he was a super saiyan and her bangs stayed down in her face.

She glared at Videl.

The daughter of Hercule slowly took a step back.

"I will kill you and have no mercy like you didn't have with Harish."

Sapphire smirked.

_"That's my daughter."_ She thought.

Videl put her hands out in front of her.

"Lets just calm down kiddo."

Gochi disappeared and appeared in front of her.

She punched Videl across the face sending her through the wall.

Videl slid across the ground and groaned in pain.

Gochi appeared above her and had a large blast in her hand.

Her blue eyes widened in fear.

"Say goodbye."

She blasted Videl to Otherworld.

Gochi landed on the ground and stared at the spot Videl once was.

Gohan banged on the door loudly gaining her attention.

"Gochi could you let us out?"

She nodded and walked through the hole in the wall.

She grabbed the door in her hands and ripped it right off its hinges.

She threw it behind her and let out a breath.

Her eyes and hair turned back to normal and she fell onto her back, unconscious.

Gohan stepped out of the room and picked her up off the ground.

Sapphire smirked.

"She could be a great fighter."

Gohan narrowed his eyes at her.

"No."

She pouted.

"Aw come on."

He rolled his eyes and looked at Harish.

"What are we going to do about him?"

She crossed her arms over her chest and glanced down at the King of all Monkey's.

"We can wish him back next year."

"But Gochi will be heartbroken."

"I know but everyone loses someone important in their lives." Sapphire said.

"But she's only a child."

"So was I when Freeza killed my father."

He let out a breath.

"I'm sorry."

"It doesn't matter, lets go home."

They both walked out of Videl's home and flew back to their own.


	20. A Sick Saiyan

_**Raising Our Saiyan Child **_

**Chapter 20: A Sick Saiyan **

* * *

Sweat rolled down Gochi's face as she tossed and turned in her sleep.

When Sapphire and Gohan arrived back at their home they put Gochi in her bed to sleep.

They had also changed her into a pair of her pajama's.

She wore blue pajama pants and a long-sleeve blue pajama shirt that was a bit big for her.

It hung off one shoulder and the sleeves stopped at her knuckles.

After an hour she began to breathe heavily and move around in her sleep.

Gohan and Sapphire grew worried and wondered what she was dreaming about.

When they felt her forehead they noticed she had a fever and her cheeks were beginning to grow red.

They weren't sure why she developed a fever.

Most saiyans don't get sick.

They had also put Harish in their garage.

They wanted to wait for Gochi to wake up and help bury him.

Also, they didn't want the scent of death inside their house.

Imagine walking inside someone's house and smelling death.

Not a good impression.

Currently, Gohan was sitting in Gochi's room stroking her face.

She panted heavily and clutched her light blue bedsheets in her fists.

Sapphire stepped into the room with a wooden bucket full of cold water.

She placed a hand on Gohan's shoulder and rubbed it.

He sighed.

"I'm worried about her Sapphire."

"I know you are Gohan."

He took the bucket from her and pulled out a white cloth from inside of it.

He wringed out the extra water and placed it on her forehead.

A pained expression formed on her face.

Gohan glanced up at his mate.

"Should we call Bulma?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah this could get serious."

"Could you go call her? I don't want to leave Gochi alone."

Sapphire smiled.

"Sure Gohan."

She kissed his cheek and walked into the kitchen.

She grabbed the phone and dialed Capsule Corporation's number.

_"Hello Capsule Corporation, Bulma Brief's speaking."_

"Its Sapphire."

_"Oh hey Sapphire, what's going on?"_

"I need you and father to get here as quickly as you can."

_"Why? Is something going on?"_

"Gochi is sick and we have no idea whats wrong with her."

_"Oh gosh that sounds serious, we'll be there as quickly as possible."_

"Thank you."

_"No problem, see you there."_

She hung up the phone and rubbed her face in irritation.

"Sapphire? Is Gochi going to be alright?" A voice asked.

She looked down and smiled lightly at Pan.

She was dressed in her usual attire that consisted of jeans, a red T-Shirt, and some boots.

"She'll be just fine Pan."

"Tell me the truth."

She sighed.

"I'm not sure, she was fine before."

"What did she do before she passed out?"

"Well, Harish died and she transformed into a super saiyan."

"Maybe mom, I mean Videl, gave her something."

"We won't know until my father and mother get here."

"Oh."

Pan rubbed underneath her nose and stared at the ground.

Sapphire cocked an eyebrow.

Her shoulders began to tremble.

Sapphire kneeled down and tried to look at her face but she wouldn't let her.

"Pan, whats the matter?"

She looked at Sapphire with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Will Gochi die?"

The full-blooded saiyan quickly pulled Pan to her chest in a hug.

"Of course not! Don't think like that."

"Would you tell me the truth if you thought she would die?"

She gulped.

"Yes."

"I hope she doesn't."

She shut her eyes and hugged Pan even tighter.

_"Me too."_ She thought.

They both jumped when they heard the door slam open.

Sapphire stood up and saw Bulma, Vegeta, Trunks, and Goten walk in.

She looked at Trunks and Goten curiously.

"We were hanging out when we heard Bulma yell for Vegeta." Goten said.

"Were here to help our neice."

Vegeta walked up to her and narrowed his eyes.

"Where is my granddaughter?"

"In her room with Gohan."

He grabbed Sapphires wrist and walked towards Gochi's room.

Pan, Goten, Trunks, and Bulma followed behind them with curious looks on their faces.

When they stepped into the room, Gohan glanced back at them.

"Hey guys."

Vegeta pushed him aside and felt Gochi's pulse.

"Her pulse is slowing down."

Sapphire and Gohan's eyes widened.

"What does that mean father?"

"That means she's dying."

"DYING?!" They all yelled.

He growled and glared at them.

"Yes."

"But...But why?" Gohan asked.

"Tell me, what did she do right before this happened?"

"Well she was kidnapped by Videl, Harish was killed, and she transformed into a super saiyan."

He rubbed his temples.

"Being so young and transforming as a super saiyan is bad for her."

"But Sapphire, Goten, and Trunks all transformed when they were children." Bulma said.

"Yes but Sapphire is a full-blooded saiyan and those two are males."

"Whats that have to do with anything?" Sapphire asked.

He growled.

"Full-blooded saiyans can transform as babies if they wanted to even if they are male or female."

"And the male thing?"

"Males are stronger than women physically."

"So why is Gochi dying?" Goten asked.

"Because she isn't a full-blooded saiyan and she is a female!"

"Huh?"

He pulled at his hair.

His eyes landed on Pan.

"Take Pan for example, if she was to transform she wouldn't survive either because she isn't a full-blooded saiyan or male."

"Oh." They all said.

"Is there any way for her to survive?" Trunks asked.

Vegeta rubbed his chin.

"If she were able to control her transformation mentally then she would be able to control it physically."

"Can we help her in any way?"

He crossed his arms over his chest and shut his eyes.

"No."

Gohan grabbed him by his upper arms and shook him.

"Why not?!"

Vegeta glared at him and removed his hands.

"Because we can't get inside her mind."

"Sapphire did once though, remember? When she was a great ape." Goten pointed out.

"That was simple because she wasn't thinking as a great ape but right now she has a mental wall up so no one can get inside her mind."

Gohan looked at Gochi sadly.

She was whimpering in pain and tossing around in her sleep.

He looked at the prince.

"If she died would we be able to bring her back with the dragon balls?"

Vegeta shook his head.

"The dragon would count it as a natural death, like someone dying of a disease."

Gohan clutched his head in his hands and sat on the ground.

Pan walked over to him and hugged him.

"Could a sensu bean help her?" Goten asked.

"No."

Everyone frowned sadly.

Sapphire looked at all of them and narrowed her eyes.

"Whats wrong with all of you?!"

They all looked at her shocked.

"Sapphire what do you mean?" Trunks asked.

"Look at yourselves, don't be so sad and depressed about Gochi she is a strong girl if you all haven't already noticed."

Gohan stood up and smiled.

"Your right Sapphire."

"I know I'm right I'm always right."

Gohan chuckled.

"Sure."

Vegeta rolled his eyes and slapped her on the back of her head, hard.

She winced in pain and clutched her head.

She glared at her father.

"What was that for?! It hurt!"

"For being an idiot."

She pouted and stuck her tongue out at him.

He gripped her tongue with his index finger and thumb.

Her eyes widened.

Goten chuckled.

"Looks like Vegeta's got your tongue."

She glared at the half-breed and fired a blast at his face.

He screamed in pain.

"Vegeta let go of her tongue." Bulma said.

He rolled his eyes and let go of her tongue.

He looked at his hand with disgust.

"You got your spit on my fingers."

"Well sorry that you grabbed my tongue!"

"You shouldn't have stuck your tongue out at me then."

Pan shook her head at their argument.

She glanced at Gochi and frowned.

She was beginning to turn pale.

All the color in her face was disappearing.

"Guys I think she's getting worse."

They stopped their bickering and looked at the little girl.

Vegeta touched her face with the back of his hand.

"Her face is growing cold."

Gohan shook his head.

"No! No! No! No! No! No!"

Sapphire grabbed his hand.

"She will be alright Gohan."

He glared at her.

"How can you be so sure?!"

"Because she's our daughter."

His glare softened.

Bulma lightly touched Sapphire's arm.

"We'll stay in the living room."

"You guys don't have to stay if you don't want to."

"We _want_ to."

She smiled and hugged her step-mother.

"Thanks."

"Anything for my daughter and granddaughter."

Goten, Trunks, Pan, Vegeta, and Bulma all walked out of the room and shut the door.

Gohan sat down on her bed and kissed her forehead.

"Please get better baby girl."

Sapphire stroked her daughter's soft black hair.

"She will Gohan, she's the two most strongest saiyans granddaughter isn't she?"

He smiled a little.

"Yeah I hope my father is watching over her."

"He probably is."

She kissed his forehead and walked out of the room.

Gohan looked out the window in her room.

_"Make sure she survives father, please."_ He thought.


	21. Gochi's Other Half

_**Raising Our Saiyan Child **_

**Chapter 21: Gochi's Other Half **

* * *

_ Our favorite five-year old opened her eyes and looked around._

_She had to wait for a little bit so her eyes could adjust to the complete darkness she was in._

_Gochi trembled with fear._

_She looked around for any sign of anything or anyone but there was nothing in sight._

_She sniffed as tears filled in her eyes._

_Before she could begin crying, a small light began to form in the distance._

_She wiped her tears and walked towards it._

_When she reached the small light she noticed it was in the shape of the four-star dragon ball._

_She reached up to grab it but right before she could, a large burst of light blasted out from it._

_She screamed in shock and landed on her behind._

_She covered her eyes until the light faded away._

_She uncovered her eyes when the light was gone and saw a man with his back facing towards her._

_She stood up and approached him._

_"Excuse me mister."_

_He turned around and gave her a large toothy grin._

_"Hi there."_

_The man wore a blue gi top, yellow gi pants, a white sash around his waist, pink wrist bands, black shoes, and white shin coverings._

_He also had black hair that stuck out in every direction, black eyes, and a tail._

_Gochi smiled when she noticed his tail._

_Her own tail began to wave back and forth in excitement._

_"You have a tail just like me!"_

_He kneeled down in front of her._

_"Thats because I'm a saiyan just like you."_

_"Really? Daddy said I'm not allowed to tell anyone about the saiyans."_

_"Oh."_

_She looked around curiously._

_"Do you know where we are?"_

_He nodded._

_He tapped the side of her head._

_"Were inside your mind."_

_"My mind? Its pretty empty."_

_He chuckled._

_"Thats because your not thinking of anything right now but something terrible is going to happen to you."_

_Her eyes widened._

_"Whats going to happen?!"_

_He stood up and walked away from her._

_She ran up to him and followed behind him very closely._

_All of a sudden they were inside of a long narrow hallway._

_Gochi looked at the pictures on the walls and cocked an eyebrow when she noticed they were moving._

_"Those are your memories." He said._

_She looked up at the tall man._

_"They are?"_

_He nodded and pointed at one of them._

_She looked at it and noticed it was back from when she was two-years old._

_She narrowed her eyes when she watched herself transform into a super saiyan._

_"That was the first time you ever transformed."_

_"But thats impossible I don't remember a thing." She said._

_"Well its right there in front of you."_

_He led her over to another picture frame._

_It showed Videl killing Harish and then Gochi transforming in anger._

_Her eyes widened when she watched herself kill Videl._

_"N-No! I would never kill someone!"_

_"Your right you wouldn't but your saiyan side would."_

_She rubbed her eyes so her tears would stay back._

_"What do you mean?"_

_He continued walking down the hallway with Gochi behind him._

_"You only have a bit of human blood in your veins and the rest is saiyan, when you transform that isn't you its your saiyan side."_

_"Oh but how do I stop it?"_

_"You can't you have to control it."_

_She looked behind herself and turned in a complete circle to check her surroundings._

_"Is my saiyan side here?"_

_"Somewhere."_

_"Where are we going now?"_

_"To find your saiyan side."_

_Her eyes widened._

_"But it could kill us!"_

_He smiled down at her and ruffled her hair._

_"We'll be fine now just calm down."_

_She let out a breath to calm herself._

_They continued down the narrow hallway for a while until they reached a large door._

_It was a bit torn up and had a broken lock on it._

_Gochi touched the door and stuck her tongue out in disgust when a bunch of dust landed on her hand._

_"What do we do now mister? Mister?"_

_She turned around and noticed that the man was gone._

_Her eyes widened._

_"You have to do this on your own Gochi, I believe in you." His voice echoed._

_She gulped and faced the large door again._

_She reached up for the doorhandle and slowly turned it._

_The door squeaked as she opened it due to the rusty hinges._

_Gochi stuck her head inside and felt her eyes widened from what she saw._

_It was her home._

_Except it was different._

_Instead of a bright and happy mountain home, it was gray and sad looking._

_The house was torn up and looked like a bombing area._

_She stepped through the door and gasped when it shut behind her._

_She took a deep and confident breath before walking towards the house._

_She opened the broken gate causing it to fall to the ground with a thud._

_She walked towards the front door and opened it._

_When she stepped inside she noticed it was a complete replica of her house._

_Except for the fact it was broken, dirty, and destroyed._

_Gochi walked inside and looked around._

_There was no one there._

_There was no Pan, no Gohan, and no Sapphire._

_She gasped when she heard something fall and hid behind the ripped up couch._

_She peeked her head over the sofa and sighed when there was no one there._

_She sat on the couch and wiped her forehead._

_"Do you think someone is inside?" A voice asked._

_"I'm not sure."_

_"Who knows who could live inside this house."_

_Gochi nodded in agreement._

_Her eyes widened in shock._

_Her teeth chattered together nervously as she turned her head to her right._

_A girl around her age was smirking at her._

_She had teal eyes, blonde spikey hair, and wore one of the gi's Gochi got for her birthday._

_It was a purple gi dress that reached to her mid-thigh, red sash around her waist, red wrist bands, white collar around her neck, black shoes, and white shin coverings._

_Gochi screamed and jumped off the couch._

_"Who...Who are you?!"_

_The girl stepped off the couch and stood in front of Gochi._

_"I'm you."_

_"No your not, I have black hair and dark eyes."_

_The blonde-haired Gochi rolled her eyes._

_"I'm the saiyan side of you, you know the super saiyan."_

_"Oh, what do I call you then? It would be confusing if I called you Gochi since I'm Gochi."_

_The super saiyan tapped her chin for a few minutes and snapped her fingers._

_"Call me Sorrow since I always cause people so much sorrow."_

_Gochi frowned._

_"Why are you so mean? I know I'm never this mean and since your me why are you so mean?"_

_Sorrow crossed her arms over her chest._

_"Because I'm bored! The only time I ever get to leave this place is when you get angry or sad, its not fair."_

_"I'm sorry."_

_Sorrow smirked._

_"There's no need to be sorry because in an hour or longer you'll be dead."_

_Her eyes widened as Sorrow laughed at her._

_"Wh-What do you mean I'll be dead? I feel fine!"_

_"Idiot, I guess our grandfather didn't teach you that much on your saiyan heritage."_

_Gochi grabbed her by her white collar._

_"Why am I going to die?!"_

_Her evil-counterpart growled and slapped her hands off of her._

_"Because its not normal for a female half-breed to transform."_

_"Is there any way for me to survive?"_

_"There is one way but its too difficult for someone like you to handle."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Your too soft and you don't even have any fighting experience."_

_"Well thats because daddy doesn't want me to get hurt."_

_Sorrow gagged._

_"Well your daddy isn't going to get you out of this one."_

_"What do I have to do?"_

_"Simple, you have to turn me into you."_

_"Huh?"_

_She slapped her forehead._

_"Do I need to draw you a picture?"_

_"Why would you draw a picture? What do I have to do?"_

_Sorrow growled._

_"You need to make me good and be just like you."_

_"Is that it?"_

_"Yes."_

_Gochi smiled._

_"Well thats easy! Lets go do some of my favorite things!"_

_She grabbed Sorrow's hand and began dragging her._

_Before she could move any farther, the blonde girl yanked her hand out of her grasp._

_"Who said I would go so easily?"_

_"But...you said-"_

_"I never said I'd go reluctantly."_

_Gochi's bottom lip trembled._

_"If your me then you would miss our mommy and daddy too if we died."_

_"I never met those weaklings and besides, they haven't done anything for me so why should I care for them."_

_"Sorrow please help me."_

_She crossed her arms over her chest and turned around._

_"No."_

_Tears filled in Gochi's eyes._

_"But...but...!"_

_She covered her eyes with her hands and sobbed._

_Sorrow rolled her eyes and walked towards the front door._

_When she opened it she gasped in shock and then growled._

_"Why are you here?! Haven't I told you to stay away from me?!"_

_Gochi wiped her eyes and looked up._

_The man from before was looking down at Sorrow._

_"Mister? What are you doing here?"_

_He looked at Gochi and smiled._

_"I thought you could use a hand."_

_She smiled._

_"Thanks, whats your name by the way?"_

_"I'm Goku, your grandfather."_

_"Awesome! Now you, me, and Sorrow can play together!"_

_Sorrow rolled her eyes._

_"I don't play with anyone."_

_Goku grabbed her by her tail making her fall over from losing her energy._

_"Sorry about this but I need to help my granddaughter."_

_Gochi cheered and jumped up and down._

_"Play time!"_


	22. She Awakens

_**Raising Our Saiyan Child **_

**Chapter 22: She Awakens**

* * *

They all waited for hours but Gochi had yet to wake up.

Her fever had gone down and she stopped panting heavily.

She now laid peacefully and quietly in her bed, breathing normally.

Gohan, Goten, Vegeta, Bulma, and Sapphire all sat in the living room.

Occasionally, Sapphire and Gohan would go into her room to check on her.

Bra had stopped by as well and picked up Pan for their shopping trip.

Pan was hesitant to leave at first but Gohan encouraged her to go.

Trunks and Goten laid on the floor playing a racing video game.

Bulma read a book on past science genius'.

Vegeta leaned against the wall with his eyes shut either sleeping or some sort of meditating.

Sapphire fell asleep beside Gohan on their couch from the constant worrying.

And Gohan was messing with his fingers waiting for Gochi to wake up or...die.

Bulma glanced up at him from her book.

She shut her book and set it on her lap.

"Gohan."

He looked over at his godmother.

"Huh? What?"

"Are you okay?"

He smiled nervously.

"Of course I'm okay! Why wouldn't I be?!"

"Tell me the truth Gohan."

He sighed.

"I'm scared she might not make it, she is only a five-year old."

"She might be just a five-year old but she's both you and Sapphire's daughter."

He looked at his slumbering wife and smiled a bit.

"Good point Bulma, its just nothing like this ever happened to Pan."

"Just calm down and rest a little bit, you've been up since yesterday."

"I'll be fine."

"Okay."

Vegeta opened his eyes and made his way towards Gochi's room.

Gohan and Bulma both raised an eyebrow.

"Vegeta where are you going?" Gohan asked.

He only grunted in response.

Trunks and Goten paused their game and watched Vegeta walk off.

Sapphire yawned and opened her eyes.

She rubbed her left eye and looked at her family.

"What did I miss?"

"Only Mr. Vegeta acting weird." Goten said.

She sat up and looked over at Gochi's open door.

"Why did he go into Gochi's room?"

"Thats what we were wondering."

"All of you get your asses in here!" Vegeta yelled.

They all exchanged looks and walked into Gochi's room.

Vegeta had his back facing towards them and blocked their view of Gochi.

"Vegeta whats the matter?" Bulma asked.

He didn't respond.

Gohan gulped nervously.

"Is Gochi...?"

Vegeta turned around and sighed.

He moved out of the way letting them see Gochi.

Sapphire and Gohan walked up to her first.

Sapphire placed the back of her hand against Gochi's cheek.

Her skin was ice cold.

"Gochi is...gone."

"You have to be joking." Trunks said.

She shook her head.

Gohan stared at his daughters face and shook with rage and sadness.

He screamed out of loss of his daughter and fell to his knees beside her bed.

Sapphire hugged him tightly feeling his tears through her shirt.

Gohan broke the hug with his wife and hugged Gochi.

They all watched with sadness as Gohan cuddled his daughter.

Gochi's eyebrows twitched.

She felt a pressure over her body and had no idea what it was.

She stretched her arms over her head and yawned.

She rubbed her right eye and looked at her family.

All of them were staring at her with eyes wide and shocked looks on their faces.

She looked down and saw her fathers head buried against her lap.

Tears were soaking through the blanket and her pajama pants making her fully aware that her father was crying.

She placed her hands on his head and lifted it up from her lap.

His eyes were red from crying and his cheeks were wet.

Gochi smiled and kissed his nose.

"Don't cry daddy."

He blinked his eyes a few times to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

When he was sure he wasn't dreaming, a huge smile formed on his face.

He quickly stood up, pulled Gochi into his arms, and pressed her against his chest in a hug.

"Gochi your alright you had me so worried."

She giggled.

"Your going to squeeze me to death daddy."

"Sorry."

He pulled her away from his chest and smiled at her.

Sapphire had a hand over her mouth hiding her huge smile and had tears rolling down her cheeks.

Gochi cocked her head to the side.

"Mommy are you crying? I've never seen you cry before."

She wiped her tears and took Gochi from Gohan.

"I'm just happy your okay."

"Why are you all so sad?"

"Vegeta said you could have died." Goten said.

"How did you survive anyhow?" Vegeta asked.

They all curiously stared at her.

Sapphire set her down on her bed and sat beside her.

Gochi tapped her chin.

"Well I had some help from grandpa Goku."

"Goku helped you?" Bulma asked.

She nodded.

"He made Sorrow become my friend and now she won't try and hurt me anymore."

"Sorrow?" They all said.

"Oh yeah, shes my saiyan half."

Gohan chuckled lightly.

"I think I should get some sleep."

"Now that we know your okay Gochi were all going to head home." Trunks said.

"Okay, bye!"

Trunks and Goten waved to her and left her room.

Bulma kissed her forehead and Vegeta ruffled her hair.

Gohan yawned and picked Gochi up.

"How would you like to sleep with me and mommy?"

"But I'm not tired daddy."

"Well I am."

She sighed and thought about something.

A frown formed on her face.

"Where is Harish?"

Sapphire and Gohan exchanged looks.

"He's in Otherworld." Sapphire said.

"Where is his body?"

"In the garage."

"Can we bury him?"

Gohan and Sapphire smiled.

"Of course sweetheart."

Gohan gathered Harish up from the garage and carried him outside.

Sapphire blew up the ground with a weak energy ball making a hole form.

They lowered Harish into the ground and covered him back up with dirt.

Gochi made a cross with sticks and placed it over the dirt.

"I'm going to make a better cross later."

"I bet he'd be so proud of you Gochi." Gohan said.

"Why?"

"Your growing stronger and you don't even know it."

"I am?"

She looked at her arms.

Sapphire chuckled.

"Your father meant your growing stronger mentally."

"Oh."

Gohan rubbed his eyes.

"I'm going to go to bed."

Gochi hugged his leg.

"Night daddy, love you."

He smiled and rubbed her head.

"Love you too."

He looked at Sapphire and gave her a kiss on the cheek before walking inside.

When Gochi was sure he was in his room asleep, she turned to her mother.

Sapphire cocked an eyebrow when she noticed the puppy-dog eyes.

"What?"

"Train me."

"Why this sudden interest to train?"

"When I was inside my mind grandpa Goku told me that I need to learn how to fight."

"And why is that?"

"Sorrow could come back again."

She placed her hands on her hips and looked down at her begging daughter.

"You know how your father feels about you training."

"I know but I want to learn to fight mommy! I'm a saiyan just like you."

She shut her eyes and thought about it.

After a couple of minutes a smirk formed on her lips and she opened her eyes.

"Alright but you have to promise me that you'll work real hard."

"I will! I will!"

"And you can tell no one about this, we'll train every night when Gohan goes to sleep."

Gochi jumped up and down with a huge smile on her face.

"Thank you mommy! Your the best!"

She wrapped her arms around her waist and hugged her.

Sapphire chuckled and returned the hug.

"I know I am."

Gochi broke the hug and landed on the ground.

"Can we start now?"

"Not now."

She pouted.

"Why?"

"Because you just woke up from being sick, you'll need your rest."

She groaned.

"Fine."

"Lets get you back to bed."

Sapphire placed a hand on her head and led her back into the house.

She walked Gochi to her room and laid her down on her bed.

Gochi pulled her blanket up to below her chin and smiled up at her mother.

"Mommy."

"Yes?"

"Will I be a great fighter like you and daddy?"

Sapphire smiled.

"You'll be even better than us."

She gasped.

"No way."

"Yes way."

"But you two are the strongest, besides grandpa 'Geta, I can't be stronger than you guys."

"You can and will."

Sapphire leaned down and kissed Gochi's forehead.

"Love you mommy."

"Love you too."

She walked out of Gochi's room and shut the door.

She sighed.

She knew Gochi would come to her for training at some point but not this soon.

Hopefully Gohan wouldn't find out about it.

Or else she was toast.


	23. Ki Bracelet

_**Raising Our Saiyan Child **_

**Chapter 23: Ki Bracelet**

* * *

During the middle of the night, Gochi woke herself up.

She was having trouble sleeping.

She was just too excited about starting her training.

She quietly walked out of her room and entered her parents room noticing they were still asleep.

She tip-toed up to her mothers side of the bed and shook her.

Sapphire groaned and slightly opened her eyes.

"Gochi? What are you doing in here?" She whispered.

"Can we train now mommy?"

"Not now, tomorrow night."

She pouted.

"Please mommy?"

The full-blooded saiyan sighed and glanced at Gohan.

His face was buried in his pillow and he was snoring quietly.

"Alright, go get in your gi."

The five-year old smiled.

"Your the best!"

"I know."

She ran out of her parents room and back into her own.

She swung open her closet door and grabbed a brown box off the ground.

When she opened it, inside was the replica of her fathers gi except more feminine.

She put it on and walked back out of her room.

Sapphire was waiting for her in the living room in her own gi.

She wore blue gi pants, a light gray tank top, white saiyan boots, a light purple sash around her waist, and white wrist bands.

When they walked outside Sapphire picked Gochi up and took off into the air.

"Where are we going mommy?"

"Were going to a secluded area to train."

"Oh."

They landed in a deserted location that looked much like the area where Goku and Vegeta first fought.

Sapphire put Gochi on the ground and placed her hands on her hips.

"Now, the first thing you must learn is your fighting stance."

"Really?"

She nodded.

"When you get into your fighting stance you have to make sure there are no openings."

"Why?"

"Your opponent could easily beat you."

"Could you show me your fighting stance?"

"Sure."

She narrowed her eyes and slipped into her stance that looked much like Vegeta's.

Gochi scratched her head.

"That looks hard."

Sapphire stood up straight.

"It might look hard but its quite easy, you try."

Sapphire spent hours trying to teach Gochi how to slip into a perfect fighting stance.

But for some reason it was really difficult for the girl.

She guessed it was because she never trained before.

She was a bit nervous to teach Gochi, she has never taught anyone how to fight from the beginning.

Her father had taught Trunks the basics when he was a child and he got the hang of it easily.

Gochi bit her tongue in thought as she finally managed to slip into her fighting stance.

She smiled.

"I did it mommy."

"Yes you did."

"Whats next?"

"Well, I can't teach you anymore."

"What?! Why?"

"The sun is coming up and we have to be back before your father wakes up."

Gochi frowned.

"I'll never be a good fighter."

Sapphire picked her up and took off into the air.

"Yes you will Gochi, this is your first time training so of course you'll have a little bit of difficulty."

"How did daddy and you train for the first time?"

"Well I was taught by my father back on Freeza's ship."

"Oh right."

"And your father spent an entire year out in the wilderness by himself."

"Why?"

"That was Piccolo's way of teaching him not to be afraid of anything."

Gochi thought to herself and smirked inwardly when she got an idea.

Sapphire landed in front of their house and they both quietly snuck into the house.

The five-year old yawned.

"I'm going to bed mommy."

"Alright."

She walked to her room and shut her door.

She laid down on her bed, not bothering to take off her gi.

She laid in her bed for hours waiting for her parents to leave for work.

Her door opened and Gohan stepped inside wearing his suit.

He smiled down at Gochi and kissed her temple.

"Trunks and Goten will watch you."

She rubbed her eyes.

"Okay."

"If they give you any trouble just call me."

She nodded.

He left her room and shut the door behind him.

She jumped out of her bed and looked out her window.

Both her mother and father were flying away from the house.

She walked over to her door and opened it.

Trunks and Goten were sitting on the couch watching TV.

She closed her door and ran over to her window.

She opened it up and stepped outside.

"Nimbus!" She quietly yelled.

The yellow cloud zoomed down in front of her.

She hopped on top of it and pointed in the direction of Capsule Corporation.

When she got there she jumped off the cloud and snuck through the window in Bulma's lab.

She hid behind a desk when she saw Vegeta and Bulma talking.

"Woman you need to up the gravity in the gravity chamber."

"I'm a little busy Vegeta."

"Woman." He growled.

She glared at him.

"Fine I'll fix your little room."

He smirked.

"Good."

They both left her lab.

Gochi searched through the lab looking for something but couldn't find it.

She noticed a drawer on Bulma's desk was locked when she attempted to open it.

She growled and pulled it with all her might.

She pulled it so hard that the drawer was ripped right out of the desk.

Her eyes widened in shock.

Her eyes landed on a metal bracelet.

She picked it up and put it on her wrist underneath her wrist band.

She pushed a small red button making it glow for a moment before fading back to normal.

She gasped when she heard footsteps heading towards the lab.

She ran over near a desk and hid behind it.

The door opened and she heard a woman gasp.

"What happened here?!"

Vegeta stepped inside with Bulma and narrowed his eyes when he saw the damage.

"Seems like someone broke in."

Bulma kneeled down and searched through the drawer.

"Oh no."

"What is it woman?"

"The ki bracelet is gone."

"The what?"

She stood up and handed Vegeta a blueprint.

"It hides the person who's wearing it."

"Hide them?"

She rolled her eyes.

"Hides their powerlevel, not even Goku would be able to find whoever has it."

"Why would someone want that?"

"I don't know."

"Seems pretty dumb if you ask me."

The blue-haired woman glared at him.

"Just shut up or I'll dismantle the gravity chamber."

He growled and left the lab.

Bulma sighed to herself and rubbed her temples.

Gochi frowned.

_"Sorry grandma but I need this."_ She thought.

Bulma picked up the drawer and attempted to put it back but it wouldn't work.

The door slid open and a blonde secretary stuck her head in.

"Mrs. Briefs your one o'clock meeting is about to begin."

"I'll be right there."

She stood up from her crouching position and walked out of the lab.

Gochi checked to make sure no one was there and jumped out the window.

She hopped on top of the Nimbus and took off.

It stopped near a clearing with a lot of boulders and mountains.

She smiled to herself and hopped off.

She looked at Nimbus and narrowed her eyes.

"Now don't tell anyone where I am."

It nodded and took off.

She took a deep breath and walked through the wilderness.

After she heard her mother say her father trained for a year all alone to become stronger, she had to do the same.

Her father is one of the strongest warriors on the Earth and she wanted to be strong just like him.

She wants to be strong like her mother but Freeza is dead and her grandfather probably wouldn't train her.

She wandered around for a while and sighed with boredum.

How did her father ever become stronger in the wilderness when nothing was going on.

She sat down on a rock and thought to herself.

She knew that what she was doing would most likely get her in a lot of trouble but she still had to try.

She knew her mother would take it easy on her and she didn't want that.

She wanted severe training.

She knew she was her daughter but she is a saiyan also!

She was popped out of her thoughts by the ground shaking.

She turned around and paled.

A T-Rex was staring down at her with drool coming out of its mouth.

She jumped off the rock and took a step back.

The T-Rex growled at her making her scream in terror.

She began to run away but the T-Rex chased after her.

According to the T-Rex she was its next meal.

She kept on running but soon tripped over her own feet.

She slid across the ground and looked up at the T-Rex with wide eyes filled with fear.

She shut her eyes in fear waiting to be eaten alive.

Before the T-Rex could take a chomp out of her someone kicked it across the face sending it flying to the side.

She opened her eyes and looked up at the person who saved her.

He turned around and smiled down at her.

"Hey there."

"G-Grandpa Goku?"

He helped her up.

"Yep! What are you doing out here?"

"I should be asking you the same question."

He chuckled.

"Well I noticed you needed some help so here I am."

"Oh."

"Now tell me why your all alone out here."

"I want to train and I heard from my mommy this is how my daddy became strong when he was my age."

"He certainly didn't grow stronger by being eaten by a T-Rex."

"You know what I mean."

He ruffled her hair.

"How about this, I'll help train you."

"Really?"

He nodded.

"What are grandpa's for?"

She smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you!"

He picked her up and held her at arms width.

"Once this year is up you'll be strong and brave."

She cheered in happiness and wrapped her arms around his neck.


	24. Couple Argument

_**Raising Our Saiyan Child **_

**Chapter 24: Couple Argument**

* * *

Sapphire and Gohan both returned to their home after work seeing both Trunks and Goten asleep.

They were lying on the couch together with canned sodas beside them, bags of chips, and the television was still on.

Sapphire rolled her eyes.

"Figures they'd be sleeping."

"Cut them some slack 'Phire watching Gochi is difficult for them she always seems to get out of their sight."

"Good point and on that note I'm going to check her room."

"Why?"

"She could be gone."

She walked into her daughters room and saw the window opened and no sign of her.

She rubbed her temples and walked back into the living room.

She grabbed the back of the couch and lifted it up causing the boys to fall onto the ground.

They both yelled in shock and narrowed their eyes at her.

"What was that for?" Goten asked.

"You know, its like a curse for you two."

They exchanged looks.

"What do you mean?"

"Every time we ask you both to watch Gochi she seems to go missing every time."

Their eyes widened.

"But we thought she was asleep!" Trunks said.

"Well shes gone!"

Gohan placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down, we'll go ask the others and see if they've seen any sign of her."

They all nodded and split up.

Goten and Trunks had contacted all the Z Fighters and told them Gochi was missing.

Each one of them split into teams of two and searched all over the area.

For some reason none of them could locate her energy.

After an entire day of searching for her, they all were at Capsule Corporation thinking.

Gohan ran his fingers through his hair and paced back and forth frustrated.

"Maybe Dende could find her, he is the guardian of Earth." Pan suggested.

"That won't work." Krillin said.

"Why not?"

"Dende might be the guardian of Earth but he won't be able to find her since her energy is basically gone."

"None of us taught her to hide her powerlevel so how could she be hiding it?" Vegeta said.

Bulma gasped and slapped herself on the forehead.

"I'm such an idiot!"

They all looked at her curiously.

"Why do you say that?" Goten asked.

"Earlier today I noticed that my ki bracelet was missing."

"Your what?"

"It hides whoever is wearing its powerlevel." Vegeta said.

"Gochi must have snuck into my lab and taken it, I was watching her when I was building it."

Gohan stopped his pacing and looked at Bulma with wide-eyes.

"So what your saying is that none of us will be able to find her until she removes that bracelet?"

"Yeah."

He began laughing nervously and collapsed onto the ground.

Sapphire ran over to his side and rolled her eyes.

"He fainted."

"Why would she randomly leave?" Trunks asked.

"Maybe she wanted to go somewhere and knew Gohan and Sapphire would say no."

Sapphires eyes widened a bit when she realized something.

Gohan woke himself back up and rubbed the back of his head.

"Note to self, next time I faint I should faint on a couch."

"Do you have any idea of where she could have gone Gohan?" Bra asked.

He tapped his chin and frowned.

"No, what about you Sapphire? Sapphire, are you alright?"

She was biting her thumb nail in thought and looked over at him.

She smiled nervously when everyone looked at her.

"I'm fine!"

He cocked an eyebrow.

"Do you know something that we don't?"

She looked around the room and gulped.

She quickly stood up to run away but Trunks and Goten guarded the door.

She growled.

"Brat, what do you know?" Vegeta asked.

She messed with her fingers and chuckled lightly.

"Well, Gochi came to me after everyone left and Gohan went to sleep asking if I would train her."

Gohan took a step closer to her.

"And you didn't tell me?"

She shook her head.

"She later came to me in the middle of the night and asked if I could train her so I said yes."

"You trained our daughter without telling me?!" Gohan yelled.

She winced from his outburst.

"Yes but all I taught her was her fighting stance, it took her nearly all night to learn one simple stance."

"Did she mention wanting to train alone?" Krillin asked.

"No but I might have mentioned something."

"What did you say?"

"She asked me how Gohan and I trained when we were her age and I told her."

Gohan rubbed his forehead.

"What did you say?"

"I was trained by my father and Freeza and you spent an entire year out in the woods by yourself."

He glared at his mate.

"Sapphire."

She backed up nervously but was stopped by Bulma.

"Don't you get it Gohan? Gochi must be out in the same area you trained as a child!"

He smiled.

"Yeah your right!"

"Lets go get her."

Sapphire turned to leave but her arm was grabbed and she was pulled back by Gohan.

She gulped when she noticed the angry expression on his face.

"We'll talk about this later."

She nodded.

They all walked outside and took off.

* * *

Gochi gasped when Goku sent a punch to her face sending her through a hill.

She has been training non-stop with her grandfather and she felt like she was going to die.

Goku appeared above her and lent a hand down towards her.

She grabbed onto his hand and let him help pull her up.

He smiled.

"Your getting better."

"Th-Thanks."

His smile faded and he narrowed his eyes up into the sky.

"There coming."

"Who is?"

"The entire Z Gang."

She gasped.

"I have to hide! Its only been a day!"

He lent his hand down.

"Grab on and I'll hide us."

She nodded.

He placed two fingers to his forehead and disappeared.

* * *

The Z Fighters landed on the ground and looked around.

"Everyone split up and search for her." Gohan said.

They searched everywhere for the little girl but there was no sign of her.

They gathered back up after an hour.

"Any luck?" Sapphire asked.

Everyone shook their head.

"I guess she doesn't want to be found." Pan said.

Gohan growled and glared at Sapphire.

"Only if you would have told me that she wanted to train none of this would of happened!"

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"If you would have let her train when she was younger she wouldn't of wanted to run off and train alone!"

"So your blaming this on me?"

She gripped her hair.

"I don't know!"

The Z Fighters looked at both of them verbally fight.

Krillin cleared his throat gaining their attention.

"Were going to head back, why doesn't Pan spend the night at Capsule Corp so you two can settle this."

Gohan nodded.

"Thanks Krillin."

"No problem."

Pan looked at them worried before flying off with the others.

Gohan grabbed Sapphire's arm and pulled her into the air with him.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Home, so we can argue there."

She narrowed her eyes and ripped her arm from his grasp.

When they arrived home, Gohan slammed the door loudly making Sapphire jump.

"Gohan-"

"Why didn't you tell me she wanted to train?"

"Because I knew you would have said no."

"When were you going to tell me? When she was eighteen?"

"No, I was going to tell you...um."

"See! This is why you should have told me!"

"Why?! What was the point! She is a saiyan and she has the urges to fight!"

"But she still has human blood in her too! She can control it!"

"If she has training experience! She told me that training is the only way to control her saiyan side!"

"She's five-years old! How would she even know that?!"

"I don't know!"

Sapphire stomped into their room and sat on the bed.

Gohan followed after her and leaned against the wall.

He sighed from the sad expression on his face.

He was regretting yelling at her.

"Sapphire-"

He stopped talking when she raised her hand up.

"I know your mad at me Gohan, furious even, I think it would be best if I spent the night somewhere else tonight."

He gulped and moved closer to her.

"Why would you say that?"

"Your mad at me and I don't want to make it even worse."

He kneeled down in front of her and cupped her face in his hands.

He lifted her face up making her look at him.

"I need you tonight more than ever."

She shut her eyes.

"Its my fault she's missing."

"No its not."

"From what you said-"

"Forget about what I said, I was scared I was going to lose Gochi and that fear clouded my thoughts."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled her face into his neck.

"I'm sorry."

"Me too but we'll find her I promise."

"What if we don't?"

"Then she'll come back to us whenever she wants to."

She tightened her hold on him and bit her lip to hold her sobs back.

He broke the hug and kissed her cheek.

She smiled.

"Lets get some sleep."

He nodded and crawled into bed with her.

* * *

Gochi and Goku reappeared back at their training location after all the Z Fighters fell asleep.

She sighed and wiped her forehead.

"Now that was a close one."

Goku ruffled her hair.

"I bet your parents will be so proud when they notice how strong you'll be in a year."

"Do you think they miss me?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't they?"

She smiled and hugged his leg.

"Love you grandpa."

He smiled.

"Lets get back to training."

She nodded and slipped into her fighting stance.


	25. Her Return

_**Raising Our Saiyan Child **_

**Chapter 25: Her Return **

* * *

Gochi blinked her eyes a few times when the sun landed on her face.

Her hair grew down to her waist, her gi that looked like Goku's but more feminine was ripped up, and she had developed a few muscles.

She sat up and yawned then took a glance around herself.

She was lying inside of her cave she has been living in for the past year.

Yes its true.

Gochi's year long training with Goku is finally over.

She smiled to herself when she thought about what her parents would say about how strong she has become.

But knowing her fathers protectiveness over her and her mothers anger, she would get yelled at first.

She gulped nervously and let out a nervous sigh.

A hand landed on her shoulder making her look up.

Goku smiled down at her.

"Don't be so scared kiddo."

"How can I not be? My mommy and daddy might kill me!"

"They will be mad but they won't kill you."

She cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Have you met my mom?"

He chuckled and ruffled her hair.

"Just don't freak out about it, it seems everyone is at Capsule Corporation you can head there."

She nodded and smiled up at him.

"Thanks for training me grandpa."

"Anytime."

She walked towards the entrance of the cave but stopped.

She took a glance behind her and didn't see her grandfather.

She turned back around and flew off into the air.

When she arrived at Capsule Corporation, she peeked through the window and saw everyone sitting together in the living room.

She removed her right wrist band from her wrist and looked at the ki bracelet.

She pushed a red button which turned the bracelet off.

She removed it from her wrist and put her wrist band back on.

When she looked back through the window she noticed that Vegeta had looked in her direction.

He must of sensed her energy.

She let out a nervous breath and knocked on the front door.

After a minute, the door slowly opened and Trunks looked down at her.

His eyes widened for a moment before a huge smile formed on his face.

She smiled up at him.

"Can I come in?"

He nodded and moved to the side allowing her to step inside.

"Guys look! Gochi's back."

They all looked over at him and then their eyes moved down to the now six-year old girl.

She gave them all a toothy grin and waved.

Everyone ran over to her and hugged her, saying how much they missed her.

She noticed her parents were standing up with glares on their faces.

She gulped and stepped forward.

"Hi."

Gohan crossed his arms over his chest.

"You are in so much trouble."

"But I-"

"No buts Gochi, you left and didn't tell any of us where you went." Sapphire said.

"I only wanted to be stronger."

"Didn't I tell you that I was going to train you?"

"Yes but I could tell you were getting annoyed so I decided to head off for a year on my own."

"Your still in a lot of trouble, no matter what." Gohan said.

She frowned.

She looked over at Bulma and handed her the ki bracelet.

"I'm sorry I took that from you grandma."

Bulma examined it and smiled a bit.

"At least I know it works."

Vegeta smirked.

"Seems like your daughter is a rule-breaker."

Gohan glared at him.

Gochi reached into her pocket and pulled out a piece of paper.

She pulled on Sapphire's leg and handed her the paper.

Sapphire examined it and looked at Gohan.

"I think Gochi wants to enter this years Martial Arts Tournament."

Gohan glanced at the paper and then over to his daughter.

"Can I daddy? I want to show you all how strong I've become."

"No."

She frowned.

"Why not?"

"Because your grounded."

"But I'm only six!"

"Your still grounded and that means no leaving the house."

She moved her gaze to the floor.

Sapphire nudged him with her elbow.

"Cut her some slack."

"Why? She needs to learn that doing what she did has consequences."

She cocked and eyebrow and placed her hands on her hips.

"Really? If I recall you did the same thing as a child."

"I only did that because the others needed my help."

"Sure."

He sighed and looked down at Gochi.

He kneeled down and tilted her head up with his finger.

"You worried us all."

"I'm sorry daddy."

He couldn't resist and hugged her to his chest.

"I missed you so much."

"I missed you too."

He broke the hug and kissed her forehead.

"Lets go home."

She smiled and nodded.

He stood up with her in his arms and grabbed Sapphire's hand.

"Come on Pan." Sapphire said.

"Bye everyone!" Gochi yelled.

They all waved to her as they left Capsule Corporation.

When they arrived back at their home, Gochi jumped out of her fathers arms and smiled.

"What is it?" Pan asked.

"I want to show you guys something I learned."

"Alright go ahead."

She narrowed her eyes and transformed into a super saiyan.

She cupped her hands at her side and took a deep breath.

"Ka...ma...ha...me...HA!"

She let the blast fly up into the air, right into space.

Gohan, Pan, and Sapphire blinked their eyes a few times in shock.

"Where did you learn that?" Gohan asked.

"Grandpa Goku, he was the one training me this past year."

"But...he left with Shenron."

"Well he helped me."

She walked into the house.

Sapphire and Gohan looked at each other.

"Could she be lying?" Sapphire asked.

"She can't be how could she learn the Kamahameha? How would she even know about it?"

"I don't know."

"Maybe she really did learn it from grandpa." Pan said.

"Maybe."

They all walked inside and saw Gochi sleeping on the couch.

Gohan picked her up and smiled.

"Your so much like your mother."

"How so?" Sapphire asked.

"She loves to train and she is adorable."

She blushed.

"Just put her to bed."

He smiled and carried her to her room.

He laid her down and covered her with her blanket.

He kissed her forehead and left her room.

Gochi opened her left eye and smiled.

She sat up from her bed and opened up her window.

Goku stuck his head inside and smiled at her.

"Hi grandpa."

"Hey Gochi, how did everyone take it?"

"My parents were angry at first but now they are happy."

"Thats good."

"Why are you here grandpa?"

"I wanted to check up on you."

"Okay, I love you."

He smiled and ruffled her hair.

"When you grow up I want you to be the most strongest and fearless saiyan ever."

"Why?"

"Because if I remember correctly your the Princess of all Saiyans."

She smiled confidently.

"Yeah I am."

"I want you to train hard, okay?"

She smiled and nodded.

"I will, just for you."

"I want to give you something."

"What?"

He picked something off the ground and handed it to her.

"That powerpole use to be mine and I want you to have it now."

"Thanks grandpa."

"No problem."

"I'll take good care of it."

"I know you will, I have to go now but I'll be checking up on you."

"Okay bye!"

He waved to her and disappeared.

She studied the powerpole for a moment and laid it against the wall.

She crawled into her bed and yawned before falling asleep.

A couple hours later, Gohan walked into her room to check on her.

He noticed the powerpole and grabbed it with a confused look on his face.

All of a sudden he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around.

He looked out the window and smiled.

_"Thanks for looking after her father."_ He thought.

He put the powerpole down and kissed her temple.

He chuckled to himself as he thought about Gochi.

Raising her would certainly be a challange.

But he would gladly accept it.

_**THE END!**_

* * *

**I know the ending might suck but I've been very busy with a lot of things and I wanted to get this story finished as quickly as I could. Trust me the next story I decide to write will hopefully be to your liking**

**~* DBZLover135*~**


End file.
